Petirrojos
by Painalli
Summary: Un año después de la desaparición de Batman, una de sus aves vuelve al encuentro de Batgirl, desentrañando misterio que se vuelve más y más complejo a medida que las interrogantes aumentan. Stephanie luchará contra el miedo de ver a su mentor y a sus compañeros en peligro, y para su inmensa sorpresa, tendrá a Damian Wayne como principal aliado.
1. El regreso de Red Robin

**Género:** Misterio, acción y romance

 **Fandom:** Batman (DC)

 **Personajes** : Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, Tim Drake y otros.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido sexual. Torturas.

¡Hola a todos! Por fin, después de una eternidad, tengo computadora. Por la misma razón, me he puesto a escribir de forma compulsiva; a la primera oportunidad re-subiré "Serpientes en Londres", fanfic que espero desarrollar mejor, pues los capítulos que subí simplemente no me convencieron.

Ahora, una advertencia sobre esta historia: No soy ninguna experta en DC Cómics, y aunque me he informado gracias a San Wikipedia y he leído los últimos números de Batman & Robin Eternal, no pretendo que esta historia siga ninguna línea argumental canon. En resumidas cuentas, es sólo un fanfic que escribí para mi disfrute personal, y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. El regreso de Red Robin**

Hacía un año de la desaparición de Batman, y el mismo tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Stephanie vio a Tim Drake. Deseaba creer que Red Robin, como se hacía llamar actualmente, patrullaba las calles de Gotham desde una distancia moderada, pero hasta el momento no había dado indicios de su presencia en la ciudad. Stephanie se mantenía en contacto con Nightwing en la baticueva, siendo él quien administraba por el momento la misma… esto, para disgusto de Damian. El hijo de Batman parecía ofuscado con la idea de que Dick tomara el lugar de su padre.

— Nadie intentará jamás reemplazar a Bruce Wayne. —Le dijo la rubia al chico cuando lo encontró discutiendo con Nightwing. — Y, sin duda alguna, Dick Grayson sería el último en intentarlo.

Damian no parecía muy convencido, pero Steph sabía que en el fondo el niño apreciaba al que fuera el primer Robin. La presencia de la muchacha era un calmante para los pupilos de Batman, aunque ni ellos mismos lo admitiesen. _"Bárbara"_ , se decía Dick por las noches, _"también necesitamos a Bárbara"_. Pero Bárbara estaba lejos, y seguramente también padecería la ausencia de su antiguo colega.

Esa noche Stephanie no podía pensar en nadie más que en Tim, incluso cuando todavía extrañara a Bruce y Damian le preocupara de sobremanera. Tim había sido el chico que le había dado esperanzas en primer lugar, el asombroso petirrojo que, inteligente y audaz, la había inspirado a ser una guerrera con sus propias habilidades. Él la había entendido y aceptado en tantas ocasiones… y ahora apenas y recordaba su voz.

Se le hacía extraño cómo un año podía menguar sus recuerdos sobre Tim.

Intentando centrar sus pensamientos en algo más sencillo, Stephanie se puso el manto de Batgirl y salió a Gotham cuando las manecillas del reloj hubiesen dado las doce. Era un tiempo perfecto, despejado y sin tráfico.

Su sorpresa se hizo notar cuando descubrió un robo en la zona comercial de la ciudad. Casi costaba entender qué tenían en la cabeza los ladrones que se arriesgaban a un acto tan simple con tantos vigilantes nocturnos que defendieran la justicia con puño de hierro… y entonces, recordó; Los criminales empezaban a confiarse, sabían que Batman había desaparecido.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que el crimen en Gotham siempre menguó gracias al miedo que Batman infundía en los delincuentes? Durante el tiempo que fue su pupila, no dudó en expresar su incredulidad ante tal estrategia. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

De cualquier modo, con o sin miedo, esos ladrones recibirían una buena paliza.

Cuatro hombres hacían sonar las alarmas de la tienda de antigüedades mientras se repartían el botín. "Principiantes", pensó la rubia con una sonrisa amarga, mientras su sombra cubría la entrada del callejón por el cual habían decidido huir. Uno de ellos la notó y, con un grito, alertó a los demás.

— Basta de juegos por hoy, muchachos. —Les ordenó con cierta sequedad. No estaba de ánimos para hablar de justicia, libertad y una buena jornada en prisión.

Evadió los primeros disparos de un salto, situándose sobre sus cabezas, sujeta a las escaleras de incendios de uno de los edificios colindantes. Uno de los ladrones, que aún en la oscuridad se notaba bastante feo, ladró algo en un idioma fuerte, tal vez árabe, y otro más la maldijo en inglés. Mientras tanto, los dos restantes seguían disparando a Batgirl, sin más éxito que antes.

Stephanie se lanzó en picada sobre el primer hombre y, tras derribarlo, pateó con fuerza el rostro del segundo; sin embargo, al no poder noquearlo de un golpe como hubiese querido, tuvo que forcejear con él unos minutos, siendo el tiempo exacto que demoraron los otros dos sujetos en huir con su botín.

 _"_ _Maldita sea"_ , se recriminó. Aquel era un trabajo sencillo y lo estaba haciendo de pena.

Molesta, golpeó la quijada del bandido hasta que no pudiera levantarse más. Le parecía justo que al día siguiente ese ladrón tuviese la cara al doble de su tamaño original y de un lindo color morado.

Dejándolos atrás, corrió hacia lo profundo del callejón, adentrándose en una oscuridad que casi creía olvidada. Tuvo el repentino impulso de llamar a alguien… pero no estaba segura de que quisiera saber a quién. Para su sorpresa, uno de los ladrones extranjeros disparó en su dirección y acertó de lleno en su pierna, derribándola.

Se sujetó la extremidad con fuerza, asombrada de que algo pudiera ser tan doloroso; era como si alguien la hubiese atravesado con hierro al rojo vivo. Tendida sobre el suelo, no pudo luchar contra el más grande de los cuatro criminales; su aliento le llegó cuando éste la tomó por el pelo, levantándola a su altura; olía tabaco, alcohol y más tabaco. Le oyó decir algo en la lengua extranjera, pero fue sencillo reconocer la lasciva en su voz.

Justo cuando sentía el ardiente cañón de una pistola contra su cabeza, una ráfaga de aire recorrió la oscuridad y los hombres gritaron de terror.

— ¡Batman! —Decían con el acento muy marcado— ¡El murciélago!

Pero no se trataba de Batman, eso habría sido demasiado bueno.

Mientras recuperaba el control sobre sí misma, oyó el sonido de huesos crujiendo y alguien que parecía estarse asfixiando. Por un instante creyó que el aire se había impregnado de perfume, pero dejó de lado tal idea cuando la figura encapuchada se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Stephanie aceptó su ayuda sin emitir sonido alguno, aunque la pierna le dolía como los mil infiernos.

— Red Robin. —Stephanie se preguntó por qué el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza. — Gracias… no creí que encontrarte aquí. — _"Ni en ningún otro lado"_ , pensó con tristeza.

— Nunca me fui de Gotham. —Admitió en voz baja antes de hincarse frente a uno de los criminales. Stephanie se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran perfectamente calculados. — No es el mejor lugar para explicarlo.

— No hace falta. —Mintió ella, inexpresiva. — Pero me gustaría saber por qué has salido de tu escondite para perseguir a ladrones de poca monta.

Ahora que sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta que Tim le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

— No me he estado escondiendo… Y estos no son ladrones de poca monta. —Le aseguró con cierta frialdad, mientras cogía la bolsa en la que los extranjeros habían metido su botín. — ¿Te fijaste al menos de dónde robaron esto?

— Del museo de Antropología Egipcia. —Respondió ella, a la defensiva. Casi sonaba como si él le enseñara una sencilla lección a una niña muy tonta, y detestaba cuando Tim se jactaba de saber algo que los demás no sabían.

— No tiene más valor que muchísimos otros objetos del mismo museo. —Le explicó mientras asentía. Entonces le echó un vistazo al contenido de la bolsa. — Ni siquiera la mitad. Si no mal recuerdo, un broche de oro se hallaba justo al lado de estos talismanes, y su precio asciende a unos…

— Entiendo, es caro.

Stephanie no quería oír los detalles. Por alguna razón, estaba cabreadísima con Tim, y el dolor en la pierna no hacía más que intensificar su molestia. Él pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad, pues guardó los talismanes en su cinturón y se acercó a ella.

— Estás herida. Será mejor que te lleve con Nightwing mientras aún estás lúcida.

— No hace falta. —Atajó la rubia con rapidez, repeliendo el contacto con Red Robin. Él la miró con calma, aunque de no haber llevado puesto el antifaz habría sido más sencillo notar aquella chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos. — ¿Y a qué te refieres con "mientras aún estás lúcida"?

— Steph…

— No. —Stephanie no estaba segura de si se lo decía a Tim o a ella misma. Sólo sabía que de pronto no podía enfocar bien y todo le daba vueltas.

De un momento a otro estaba precipitándose al suelo, y lo último que recordaba era a Tim sujetándola antes de caer.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, no duden en dejar algún review para saber su opinión.


	2. Veneno

Considero que llevo un muy buen ritmo con este fanfic, así que no se desesperen si los capítulos son algo cortos.

* * *

Capítulo 2. Veneno

Unas voces tenues y claramente masculinas se escuchaban a la distancia mientras los rastros de un sueño cálido se iban desvaneciendo. Mientras el recuerdo del sueño se alejaba, las voces se iban acercando más y más. Con ellas, también llegaba la noción del dolor y el mareo.

Unas manos cubiertas de guantes negros le acercaron un contenedor de basura justo cuando se incorporaba para vomitar. Stephanie no podía decir que tuviera nada en el estómago, pero eso no parecía ser relevante para que su cuerpo quisiera matarla a base de náuseas.

Una vez que se hubiese recuperado, levantó la mirada hacia el inconfundible rostro de Tim Drake, quien seguía usando el traje de Red Robin pero sin el antifaz. Stephanie se preguntó si los ojos de Tim siempre habían sido tan azules.

— ¿Dónde…? —Antes de poder efectuar cualquier pregunta, una nueva oleada de náuseas la embargó y tuvo que soltarlo todo sobre el cubo de basura otra vez.

— Tranquila, Steph, no hables. —Le aconsejó otra voz, y sólo entonces la rubia se dio cuenta que Dick se hallaba a su lado. — Estás en la baticueva, Tim te trajo hace unos minutos y nos explicó lo que ocurrió. Alfred te ha sacado la bala y te ha limpiado, pero…

— Veneno. —Dijo una tercera voz. Esta vez, Stephanie sintió verdadera sorpresa al ver a Damian Wayne sentado frente a la computadora principal. Estaba cruzado de piernas, vestido con un pijama negro y sin zapatos. — La bala estaba impregnada de un veneno muy raro. Un toque demasiado elegante para un par de roñosos.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué no te has ido a la cama, Damian? —Preguntó Dick con el ceño fruncido.

— Estaba en la cama, Grayson —Replicó el menor con rebeldía—. No podía dormir con tanto jaleo. Fatgirl no dejaba de gritar y alguien debía calmar a Batcowl.

— Esa vaca no es…

— Dick. —Tim parecía tan poco dispuesto a escuchar una discusión de Damian Wayne con el mayor de todos los Robin como la propia Stephanie. _"¿Estaba gritando?"_ , se preguntó con sorpresa la chica. Dick miró a su "hermano" durante unos segundos y finalmente suspiró.

— Como sea. —Grayson, que iba demasiado arreglado para haber estado durmiendo, se volvió hacia la rubia. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si alguien me hubiese disparado con una bala envenenada. —Respondió ella, sin resistirse a echar un segundo vistazo. — Pero creo que tú te sientes muchísimo mejor que yo. ¿Fuiste a una fiesta?

Dick se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

— Err… Estaba en una cita.

— Vaya, siento haberte cortado el rollo. Espero que no estuvieran…

— ¡No!

— Steph. —Tim parecía realmente impaciente esa noche.— Deberías descansar. Ese veneno no es nada común y no sabemos qué clase de efectos hará en ti.

— Bueno, no estoy muerta. —De verdad no entendía por qué se sentía tan enfadada con él. — ¿Y no tienes algún tipo de archivo de venenos en tu _infinita_ base de datos?

— No es tan simple, Steph. —Le dijo Dick, poniendo una mano en su hombro. — Tim tiene registro del veneno, pero la bala no contenía sólo eso. Parece algún tipo de mezcla extraña.

— Esa clase de venenos no suele usarse por asesinos, eso lo puedo asegurar. —Intervino Damian.

— Y yo me fío de su palabra. —Admitió Dick, arrancándole una sonrisa arrogante al hijo de Bruce. — Tim cree que pueda estar relacionado a un caso que lleva investigando desde… hace un par de meses.

Nadie quería escuchar mencionar la desaparición de Batman, pero Stephanie no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la última vez que vio a Tim. Desde entonces, el muchacho parecía haberse convertido en un simple recuerdo, hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué caso? —Preguntó ella, mirando al susodicho.

Sin embargo, Tim parecía demasiado reservado. No recordaba haberlo visto tan callado jamás.

— Quizás sea mejor hablar de esto mañana, jóvenes amos. —Intervino Alfred, retirando una charola después de haberle entregado a Damian una taza de té caliente. — La señorita Stephanie parece cansada y, por lo que entiendo, es un tema complicado para explicarlo todo en una noche.

— Siempre tan oportuno, Pennyworth. —Sonrió Damian con sorna.

Alfred ignoró la pulla y lo escoltó a la parte superior de la mansión Wayne.

— Será mejor que te lleve arriba. —Le dijo Dick a Stephanie mientras la tomaba en brazos. La muchacha sintió un lametazo de dolor en la pierna, pero se dio cuenta que le habían administrado una buena dosis de morfina, ya que sus párpados le resultaban demasiado pesados. — Por ahora sólo queda observar cómo reaccionas. —A mitad de las escaleras que daban a la mansión, Dick se volvió hacia su hermano y lo miró de una forma que Stephanie jamás había visto. — ¿Vienes, Tim?

El susodicho esperó por casi una eternidad antes de asentir.

— Sí.


	3. Cosas complicadas

**Capítulo 3. Cosas complicadas**

Stephanie no estaba muy segura del tiempo que llevaba guardando reposo en esa cama. Bien podían ser las horas más largas y tortuosas de la vida… o bien podía ser un año de ligeros malestares. Empezaba a perder la noción del tiempo y, para su inmensa vergüenza, también de los hechos.

De vez en cuando se dejaba arrastrar por las sombras y el dulce néctar de la morfina, pero eso le producía sueños de lo más perturbadores. Veía a Tim con su viejo traje de Robin, hablándole, coqueteándole, diciéndole las cosas más tiernas que en algún momento ella había esperado oír. Veía a Bruce sonriéndole a la distancia, diciéndole cuán orgulloso estaba de ella. Veía a Bárbara con Dick, ambos en sus respectivos trajes de Batgirl y Nightwing.

Pero justo cuando empezaba a soñar con Damian, un escalofrío desagradable bajaba por su espalda y la obligaba a despertar. Entonces recordaba que Tim la había dejado, que Bruce había desaparecido y que Bárbara nunca volvería a caminar.

A Stephanie le costaba respirar; se sentía impaciente, insatisfecha. El dolor había dado paso a un calor insoportable, a una necesidad de algo que empezaba a producirle picores y toda clase de alucinaciones.

Creía que, de seguir así, moriría en cualquier momento.

Justo cuando caía de nuevo en la inconsciencia, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y dejó ver una figura alta en contraste con la luz del pasillo. Por un instante la chica pensó que se trataba de Dick, pero cuando él se acercó a su cama, reconoció al tercer pupilo de Batman.

— Tienes fiebre. —Observó Tim con el ceño fruncido.

— Y tú pareces molesto. —Replicó ella con la voz patosa. El enfado que le tenía al muchacho se iba disipando gracias a la morfina, de modo que hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. — Desde que te vi en el callejón, pareces más…

— ¿Serio? —Probó él, sin expresión.

— Frío. —Puntualizó ella, esperando que no se reflejara el dolor que le producía ese cambio de actitud. — Y un poco idiota, si se me permite decirlo.

— Aunque no se te permitiese, lo dirías de todos modos. —Suspiró el pelinegro. Eso casi los hizo sonreír.

— Las cosas cambian en un año. —Dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos, demasiado incómoda por el calor. — 365 días es mucho tiempo.

— 412 días, para ser más exactos. —Le corrigió Tim en voz baja. Stephanie se dio cuenta que había abierto la ventana por la ligera ráfaga de aire que de pronto entraba desde el exterior. Abrió los ojos y vio la espalda tensa del muchacho. Tras lo que parecía ser una eternidad, volvió a suspirar. —No me escondía… Y tampoco quería abandonarte.

Ahí estaban las palabras que ella tanto temía escuchar, pero que a su vez, le producían una curiosidad inminente. Se removió un poco en la cama, prestando atención.

— La desaparición de Bruce me hizo pensar que… En fin, tenía ciertas sospechas. Sé que Dick, Jason y Damian han estado investigando juntos, sé que han recorrido la ciudad de arriba abajo. Pero mi intuición me decía que nunca hallaría nada si seguía por ese camino.

— ¿El camino del trabajo en equipo? —Preguntó ella, entornando los ojos. Tim sacudió la cabeza.

— Batman era el mejor detective del mundo, Steph, y ya no estaba. Fuera lo que fuese a hacer yo, debía ser incluso más escrupuloso de lo que Bruce hubiese sido. —Tim se dio la vuelta, recargando su peso en el alfeizar de la ventana. Sus ojos parecían distantes. — Éramos sus pupilos, todos nosotros. Eso nos hacía un blanco evidente.

 _"_ _El mejor detective del mundo"_ , se dijo Stephanie mientras miraba el rostro de su ex novio, _"pero tengo frente a mí al segundo mejor"_.

— Nunca me fui de Gotham, pero cortando comunicación con todos, hice creer a mucha gente que sí. —Una sonrisa ligeramente amarga surcó su rostro. — Nadie reparaba mucho en mí, de cualquier modo. La ausencia de Red Robin nunca sería tan sonada como la del mismísimo Batman.

 _"_ _Para mí sí lo fue"._

— Eso, por otro lado, me dio una ventaja. —Siguió él, sin reparar en la expresión melancólica de la rubia. — Me permitió investigar sin tantas restricciones, sin pistas falsas que no llevaran a ningún lado. Tuve que viajar muchas veces, y durante meses ni siquiera toqué mi traje.

— Y al final, ¿obtuviste algo? —Preguntó ella con sincera curiosidad. No hubiese servido de nada guardarle rencor por hacer lo correcto; ella también quería de vuelta a Bruce, y en alguna ocasión había fingido su propia muerte para salvar el pellejo.

Tim la miró por un largo rato, respirando profundamente y dejando que los malos pensamientos se fueran con el viento a sus espaldas.

— Creo que sí. Esta noche la gente a la que he venido siguiendo ha cometido un error garrafal al dispararte. Si estoy en lo correcto, el veneno de la bala puede darnos su ubicación exacta.

— Me alegro de haber servido de algo. —Bromeó ella con una sonrisa, pero él no pudo corresponderle.

— Casi te matan hoy. ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

— Para empezar, Drake, no me hables en ese tono. —Le advirtió, frunciendo el ceño. — Todavía no te perdono por haberte ido sin siquiera decir adiós. En segunda, no es tu problema lo que yo tuviera en la cabeza.

Tim abrió la boca con gesto indignado, pero la cerró de golpe al darse cuenta que ella tenía razón. De todos modos, eso no mejoró su semblante.

— Si algo te hubiese pasado…

— No habría sido culpa tuya. —Sentenció Stephanie. Tras un instante de vacilación, bajó la mirada a sus manos. No quería seguir mintiendo. — Sé que después de hacerte creer que había muerto, no soy la persona con más derecho para estar molesta… pero lo estoy. Te fuiste, ni siquiera te despediste de mí. Y ahora no sé qué queda entre nosotros… si es que aún hay un nosotros.

— No lo sé, Steph… —admitió él en voz baja—, las cosas ahora son muy complicadas. ¿Cómo pensar en lo que siento por ti cuando he pasado un año entero lejos, buscando a Bruce? Si las cosas fueran diferentes, sé que lo primero que hubiese hecho al verte hoy habría sido besarte.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Stephanie. Tim era de los que se tomaban en serio su trabajo, de los que no se andaban con juegos mientras la gente corriera peligro. Pero, ¿eso significaba que ella era sólo un juego?

Notando que la había herido, Tim trató de tocar su mano, pero ella la retiró al instante.

— Déjame sola, por favor. Necesito dormir.

El muchacho la miró con una profunda pena, pero en vez de insistir, rodeó su lecho y salió al pasillo sin mirar atrás. De haberlo hecho, tal vez habría notado al chico que cargaba a un gato negro entre sus brazos, recargado contra la pared posterior al cuarto. Damian se preguntaba cómo una persona tan lógica, sensata y analítica como Timothy Drake podía resultarle tan reverendamente estúpida.


	4. Hermanos

A pesar de la falta de reviews, no perderé el optimismo ~

Les traigo tres nuevos capítulos y espero que los disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolos. Como dije antes, la historia ya está muy avanzada, así que con este fanfic no corro el riesgo de dejarlos colgados (?)

Sin más, los dejo leer...

PD: Si alguien me mata por shippear a Steph con Damian, moriré feliz ~

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Hermanos**

A la mañana siguiente, Dick se levantó con el peor dolor de cabeza de los últimos meses. Su cita con Kory se había visto pospuesta la noche anterior… y si su memoria no le fallaba, venía sucediendo lo mismo desde hacía ya varias semanas. Algo, cualquier cosa, sucedía en el momento exacto en el que ambos se encontraban totalmente dispuestos, como si el destino se divirtiera subiendo y bajando su apetito sexual. _"Un día de estos voy a enfermarme"_ , pensaba al dirigirse a la cocina, estando seguro de que aquella frustración no podía ser sana.

La moderna cocina de los Wayne era todo lo que un cheff experimentado pudiese desear, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo no se preparaba ningún banquete en la mansión. Jason jamás se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para comer ahí y Damian prefería la baticueva o su propia habitación para almorzar. A Dick le relajaba la espontaneidad de tomar por sí mismo un plato con cereales y comerlo en la isla de la cocina.

Eso sí se sentía como estar en casa.

Le recordaba los tiempos en los que sólo era él y Bruce; cuando el viejo murciélago era tan gruñón e irascible como ahora lo era su hijo de quince años. Había pasado mucho tiempo para que el caballero nocturno bajara un poco la guardia, acostumbrándose a la compañía de un chiquillo que no conocía el concepto de comer en silencio. A la larga, pensó Dick mientras se servía el desayuno, le sentó bien tener a más de un Robín. Bruce Wayne supo lo que era la paternidad en cada una de sus variopintas formas.

— El amo Damien parece dispuesto a salir de sus aposentos hoy, amo Richard. —Le informó Alfred, entrando a la cocina con una toalla. Después de dejarla en un pequeño cesto, cogió una charola y en ella fue acomodando un par de tazas de té, una tetera, un plato con fruta y un tazón de avena. — Me preguntaba si no creería usted que fuera buena idea acompañarlo en el comedor.

¿Damian desayunando con el resto de los mortales? Aquello sí era curioso.

— Tim vuelve y Damian empieza a usar el resto de las salas de la mansión. —Graznó con un buen puño de cereales en la boca. Tragó y se limpió con la mano. — Parece un perro marcando su territorio.

— Ha vuelto a pedir informes sobre las cuentas bancarias del amo Bruce. —Añadió el modesto mayordomo con su usual cortesía.

Claro, se dijo Dick con una sonrisa socarrona, Damian no podía tolerar que se perdiera un solo centavo de su herencia.

— Quizás deba recordarle que tiene un tutor legal mientras no cumpla la mayoría de edad.

— Si me permite opinar —atajó Alfred con una mirada astuta—, creo que el amo Damian está convencido de que su padre aparecerá en breve.

Después de esto, se marchó con la charola de plata. Dick lo vio alejarse mientras se preguntaba si aquella era una opción viable. Lo pareciera o no, Damian era increíblemente devoto a su padre; confiaba en él más que todos ellos juntos, ya fuera porque creyera que la genética Wayne era infalible o porque no quería asumir la posibilidad de que alguien, por fin, hubiese vencido a Batman.

 _"_ _Bruce muerto… no es algo que alguien pudiera aceptar así sin más"_.

Decidió que valía la pena tratar de tener un desayuno civilizado con su pequeño hermano, de modo que llevó su tazón al comedor principal. Allí encontró a Damian con tres periódicos diferentes sobre la mesa, junto a un desayuno obsesivamente bien equilibrado; sin embargo, a él lo acompañaba Tim, quien parecía contento con una taza de café y unas tostadas frías. Como siempre, cargaba un pequeño computador de dos piezas, el cual mostraba archivos indescifrables con un titileo azulado.

— Buenos días. —Saludó el mayor con cierto deje interrogativo.

Damian lo saludó con un gruñido descuidado, sin apartar la mirada de su periódico, y Tim se limitó a levantar la mano en un gesto amistoso.

— Supongo que habría sido extraño desayunar como una familia normal. —Apostilló Dick con una mueca mientras atacaba una vez más sus cereales. — Sorprendente.

— Es que no somos una familia normal, Grayson. —Puntualizó Damian con sequedad, abandonando uno de los periódicos y pasando la vista por unas cuentas de Empresas Wayne. — De hecho, no somos una familia.

— No empieces otra vez con eso, enano. —Musitó Tim con irritación, rompiendo en dos su última tostada. — Ser hijo biológico de Bruce no te hace…

— ¿Y desaparecer como un cobarde después de su desaparición te hace más merecedor del apellido Wayne, Drake? —Atajó el chico con mordacidad, levantando la vista por primera vez. Dick recordaba la última vez que su expresión llegó a denotar esa clase de desprecio, y sabía que era mejor enfriar los ánimos antes de que las consecuencias fueran irreparables.

Sin embargo, Tim había picado el anzuelo.

— Tengo a mis propios padres, no necesito el apellido Wayne —bajó la vista a las cuentas bancarias—, ni su fortuna para ser Red Robin. Tampoco necesito pedir permiso a nadie para hacer mi trabajo.

— Bien. —Damian entrelazó las manos por debajo de su barbilla y dedicó a Tim una media sonrisa. — En ese caso, espero que a estas alturas, 412 días después de la desaparición de _mi_ padre, tengas una idea precisa de su paradero.

Dick maldijo por lo bajo mientras Tim se quedaba sin palabras. Era detestable discutir con Damian, pero más detestable era saber que el mocoso arrogante tenía razón. Últimamente, pensó Tim con frustración, todos tenían razón respecto a él. ¿Sería acaso un cobarde, de verdad?

En medio del tenso silencio, los tres pupilos de Batman escucharon un quejido femenino proveniente del salón continuo. Al levantar la mirada, encontraron a una Stephanie Brown ojerosa, despeinada y claramente agotada; cargaba un viejo pijama de Bruce que le sentaba excesivamente grande. La seda negra se escurría por sus brazos, mientras que las piernas estaban completamente expuestas.

— ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto, Fatgirl? —Damian fue el primero en reaccionar, pero parecía tan conmocionado como sus hermanos.

— Pues en la ropa de Bruce parece incluso demasiado delgada. —Observó Dick mientras se apresuraba a socorrerla, llevándola paso a paso a la mesa. La rubia le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¡Es la ropa de Padre! —Insistió el otro, apretando los puños sobre la mesa. Dick lo miró con suspicacia, pero Tim sólo tenía ojos para la muchacha.

— Es lo único que Alfred pudo encontrar para mí. —Explicó Stephanie, a nadie en particular, aunque la mirada de su ex novio comenzaba a afectarla. — Los… Err, los pantalones me quedaban demasiado grandes. Se caían.

Por algún motivo, observó Dick, Damian no tuvo nada desagradable que decir al respecto y Tim sencillamente había perdido su piquito de oro.

— Debiste pedir que te llevásemos el desayuno a la cama. —Replicó el mayor después de reponerse de tan extraño comportamiento. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo difícil que resultaba estar al pendiente de cada miembro de la familia. Porque, sin importar lo que Damian dijese, todos ellos eran una familia. Los hijos de Batman. De Bruce Wayne.

— Necesitaba un poco de luz.

— ¿Todavía te duele la pierna? —Dick sabía que aquel era un buen tema para dejar de lado las diferencias de los menores.

— Me duele igual que si me hubiesen disparado con una bala común y corriente. —Ella se encogió de hombros. Cuando Alfred se acercó con un potaje de frutas, su rostro se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña. — Muchísimas gracias.

— Le traeré un jugo de naranja para que recupere sus fuerzas, señorita Stephanie.

— Ese veneno… —Susurró Damian, casi para sí mismo.

— Tal vez se tratara de un menjurje cualquiera. —Apuntó la mujer, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia. Después, empezó a comer con ganas.

— Si así fuera, ¿qué hacía bañando el cargador de una automática? —Replicó Tim con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Y en manos de un traficante de objetos antiguos?

Mientras Stephanie volvía a encogerse de hombros y los demás retomaban su desayuno, Damian lo pensó detenidamente. Aunque la inteligencia de Timothy Drake siempre le había parecido bastante sobrevalorada, debía admitir que su capacidad de deducción era aguda. Sería tonto suponer que el veneno hubiese sido creado con el fin de asesinar a una persona; de hecho, era demasiado predecible. Existían muchas razones por las cuales aquellos ladrones, si es que acaso eran sólo eso, hubiesen utilizado esa mezcla, pero sólo podrían descubrir la verdadera observando sus efectos en Brown.

Y por lo que veía, la chica parecía en perfecto estado. _"Demasiado bien para alguien que gritaba de agonía hace sólo unas horas"_ , pensó mientras la miraba fijamente.

Quizás había algo que la torpe Batgirl no les estaba diciendo.


	5. Si tú murieras

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. "Si tú murieras..."**

Desde que hubiese despertado por la mañana, una serie de recuerdos la iba persiguiendo una y otra vez, con una insistencia que rayaba en la paranoia. Sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar en todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, incluso cuando pareciera, a primera instancia, muy sencillo.

Recordaba el cañón de un arma rozándole la frente, ahí donde iniciaba la raíz de su pelo. En esos momentos había estado segura que recibiría el tiro de gracia, y algo le decía que los extraños árabes también lo creían. Ellos sólo habían visto a la misteriosa Batgirl en su camino, así que habían intentado deshacerse de ella.

De modo que la teoría de que no fueran asesinos no le convencía del todo. _"Tal vez"_ , se dijo mientras salía al jardín trasero, _"ni ellos mismos sabían que sus armas estaban contaminadas"_. Eso le dejaba una opción muy inquietante.

Una opción que no estaba del todo dispuesta a aceptar. Su inteligencia, aunque nada despreciable, no era tan primaria como la de Damian, ni tan analítica como la de Tim. Ella usaba la intuición, la sensibilidad y la empatía; pero en casos así, su instinto traicionaba todo lo que había creído seguro un año atrás.

Cavilaba al respecto cuando una figura, ya no tan pequeña, la interceptó en el pasillo del tercer piso. Damian parecía tan inamovible como una montaña, aunque así había sido desde que tuviera diez años y llegara a Gotham. Stephanie tuvo la extraña sensación de que debía cuidarse las espaldas.

— ¿No has salido a tomar un poco de sol? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa dudativa.

— Tomar demasiado sol aumenta las probabilidades de contraer cáncer. —Le respondió él con simpleza.

Stephanie a veces olvidaba que Damian había alcanzado la pubertad hacía un tiempo, de modo que todavía le sonaba extraña esa voz ronca en él. Se preguntaba si, con la altura que estaba ganando, acabaría por alcanzar a su padre alguna vez.

— Y luchar contra el crimen aumenta las probabilidades de morir joven, pero aquí estamos todos. —Alegó ella sin perder la sonrisa, pero Damian no respondió. Por unos instantes, Stephanie sintió miedo del chico de quince años, quien se acercaba y la observaba con una mirada juiciosa digna de Bruce Wayne.

— Si tú murieras… —murmuró él, deteniéndose a poco más de un metro—, si tú murieras, yo no me alegraría en absoluto.

Al principio, Steph no supo qué decir. Ella no se alegraría si él desarrollara cáncer, así como tampoco haría una fiesta en caso de que falleciera joven. De hecho, la idea sonaba horrorosa, descabellada. Damian Wayne no era de los que se dejasen morir tan fácilmente. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que era una forma propia del chico de mostrarse preocupado por ella. El detalle la hizo sonreír.

— Gracias.

Damian se acercó a ella y, de improviso, la rodeó entre sus brazos. Se trataba de un abrazo sencillo y casi formal, pero a fin de cuentas, un abrazo. Stephanie notó que el calor ascendía por su rostro y una nueva oleada de picor torturaba sus piernas.

— ¿Brown? —Damian la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrado del color rojo intenso que habían adquirido las mejillas de la rubia. Entonces, lo entendió, y una sombra calculadora oscureció su rostro. — Lo sabía, estabas fingiendo. Sea lo que sea que haga ese veneno, ya ha hecho su efecto. —La tomó por los hombros y la apartó con el ceño fruncido.— Dime qué sientes.

— No. —Musitó ella a su vez, con una voz aguda y temblorosa.

Damian no quiso saber de ninguna negativa. Esa maldita Batgirl le diría lo que estaba pasando así tuviera que sacarle la información a la fuerza.

— Joder, Brown, no intentes hacerte la heroína ahora. —La zarandeó y se inclinó hacia ella, amenazante. — Dime qué te pasa.

.

.

.

— Damian lleva un buen rato en el baño. —Observó Dick con desconcierto, mientras él y Tim descendían a la Baticueva. Ambos habían cogido sus trajes y se preparaban para llamar a Jason, quien tal vez pudiera ayudarlos con la avanzada investigación sobre los ladrones de talismanes.

— Tal vez esté enfermo. —Tim se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de su decodificador. — Sólo Dios sabe qué tipo de cosas ingiere con esa dieta vegetariana.

Era un poco incómodo hablar de la salud intestinal de su hermano menor, se dijo Nightwing, pero tenía la sensación de que había gato encerrado.

— Como sea, esperaba que nos acompañara. Cuatro mentes trabajan mejor que tres… Aunque admito que ya será complicado lidiar con Jason y sus ganas de dispararle a todo lo que se mueva.

Grayson y Drake tomaron sus lugares frente a la computadora principal, y mientras el primero se sentaba en la silla única y abría viejos archivos referentes a la desaparición de Batman, el segundo conectó su base de datos con la de la computadora. Una marea de información saturó el sistema.

— Vaya… de verdad no estabas haciendo el vago. —Se admiró Dick, robándole una sonrisa al otro.

— No creerías las cosas que se descubren si sólo finges ser otra persona.

— ¿Es una sola organización? —Preguntó mientras abría una carpeta con fotos de distintos criminales.

— Sí… y no. No trabajan juntos, de forma que ha sido muy difícil rastrearlos, pero creo que tienen un objetivo en común. —Tim hizo zoom en un par de fotos y el parecido fue evidente. En todos los casos, ladrones, mercenarios, espías y políticos llevaban una pequeña marca egipcia tatuada en la muñeca izquierda.

— Este tipo me es familiar. —Dick levantó la mano para detener la secuencia de fotos. En la imagen, un sujeto de mediana edad veía a la cámara fijamente, con unos ojos claros y penetrantes, tenía más cicatrices que piel y del cuello le colgaba una ficha de Arkham.

— Amadeo Stormborn.

— Que lindo nombre.

— Sí, pero lo que hizo no fue nada lindo. —Tim desenterró del archivo una larga lista de crímenes, sentencias y víctimas. — Aunque lo condenaron por asesinato múltiple, su pasatiempo favorito eran las violaciones. Parece que nada le caía mejor que una mujer indefensa antes de mutilar a otros cuantos.

— Un encanto de sujeto. —Repuso Dick con repulsión.

— Eso creyeron en Seattle la semana pasada, antes de dejarlo en libertad. —La mirada de Tim no revelaba ninguna emoción, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. — Adivina a dónde quiso ir de vacaciones para celebrar su reintegración a la sociedad.

Mierda, ahora lo recordaba. Aquella bestia de hombre había sido un dolor en el culo justo antes de que Batman desapareciera; durante meses, Catwoman, el propio Batman y él intentaron atraparlo, pero siempre parecía desvanecerse en el aire. No tenían ninguna pista de familiares, amigos o socios que pudieran estarlo ayudando, de manera que lo habían apodado "El hombre invisible". Pero un día, al fin, pudieron meterlo tras las rejas de Arkham.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

— Lo llamábamos "El hombre invisible"… —Susurró con aspereza. — Pero, a unos días de atraparlo, fue Bruce quien se hizo invisible…

— Pues fue muy visible en la zona comercial de Gotham, mientras atacaba a Steph.

Dick no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón en el estómago. Aquel monstruo pudo haber hecho tanto daño a Steph si Tim no hubiese llegado a tiempo; inevitablemente, eso lo hizo pensar en Bárbara. Pero no, no podía permitirse ese dolor otra vez. No en esos momentos.

— Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo. —Al ver la mirada interrogante de Red Robin, Dick tuvo que suspirar. — Preferiría ir sólo con Jason… es el tipo de casos que le van mejor. Además, todavía me preocupan los efectos que pueda tener el veneno en Steph.

— Parece estarse recuperando bien. —Alegó Drake, levantando una ceja.

— Sí… eso es lo más sospechoso.


	6. El problema con las hormonas

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. El problema con las hormonas**

Después de una vida con la familia Wayne, podía decirse que Alfred Pennyworth lo había visto todo. Nada lo tomaba por sorpresa, especialmente si aquello tenía que ver con algo tan natural como el crecimiento de un muchacho en plena adolescencia; de manera que, cuando vio salir a Damian echando chispas del baño, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle lo que ocurría.

— Quizás el amo Damian quiera hablar. —Sugirió con delicada cortesía, premeditando un estallido de ira por parte del chico. Y no se equivocaba.

— ¡Quizás puedas hacer algo más útil que estorbar en mi camino, Pennyworht! —Rugió él, rodeándolo con los hombros encorvados.

— El amo Richard ha salido, y me supongo que hablar de _eso_ con la señorita Stephanie o el amo Timothy está descartado, ¿me equivoco? —Como siempre, Alfred parecía tener las palabras adecuadas todo.

Sorprendentemente, se dijo Damian, deteniéndose en el pasillo, incluso parecía saber las respuestas a esa humillante… situación. Además, era cierto, ¿con quién más podría hablar sobre _eso_?

— Un momento… —Se volvió hacia el mayordomo con una mezcla de horror y desconfianza. — ¿Cómo sabes lo que es _eso_?

Por primera vez desde que su padre hubiese desaparecido, Alfred parecía contener una carcajada.

— Amo Damian, he sido el mayordomo de esta familia por tres generaciones. —Declaró mientras le hacía un gesto y Damian, a regañadientes, lo seguía de cerca. — Su padre alguna vez tuvo un problema parecido.

— Realmente lo dudo. —Masculló, mirando a un lado y al otro, y por encima de su hombro cada tantos pasos. No quería que nadie les escuchara. — Mi madre me dijo que tarde o temprano llegaría mi madurez sexual. —Soltó por fin, decidiendo que lo mejor era lanzarse a la yugular del problema. — Pero creí que sería un poco más adelante. Ahora mismo no me interesa procrear un heredero.

— La realidad, joven Wayne, es que las hormonas hacen su aparición mucho antes de que uno siquiera alcance su madurez sexual. Por no decir que les importa poco si uno quiere o no un heredero. —Explicó con voz neutra, tomando las escaleras para bajar a la cocina. Damian miró su espalda con un apiste de respeto, dándose cuenta que el honroso mayordomo de su padre tenía algunos conocimientos que podrían serle de utilidad. — A su edad, de hecho, muchos jóvenes ya han iniciado su vida sexual. El amo Bruce, me atrevo a decir, se habría sentido aliviado de que usted alcanzara los quince años sin perder la cabeza por ello.

— No tengo por qué. —Replicó el menor con una mueca, pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido a mediodía. De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que la sangre se acumulaba en un sitio por demás inapropiado y quiso gritar de frustración. — De todos modos… suponiendo que uno no iniciara su vida sexual todavía, ¿qué tendría que hacer para librarse del dolor?

 _"_ _Dolor"_ , pensó Alfred al tiempo que disimulaba una sonrisa. Era un extraño adjetivo para describirlo.

— Al verlo salir del baño, pensé que ya se le habría ocurrido una idea. —Apostilló el mayordomo con inocencia, mientras cogía las cacerolas necesarias para preparar el almuerzo.

Damien se sonrojó hasta las orejas y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina.

— No… no funcionó.

No iba a tener aquella conversación con Alfred Pennyworth en plena cocina, No, antes se clavaba su espada en el vientre, desparramando sus intestinos sobre el bowl más cercano. Por primera vez, Damian deseó tener cerca a Richard Grayson.

.

.

.

Sabiendo que la baticueva era fría y húmeda por naturaleza, Stephanie tuvo extremo cuidado al bajar los escalones que conducían a la guarida de Batman. La iluminación artificial y el aroma a tierra fresca siempre le habían gustado, aunque al principio le hubiera parecido el sitio más aterrador del mundo. Lo primero que vio fue a Tim sentado delante de la computadora principal, con toda esa luz azulada cubriendo su traje rojo.

— Pensé que irías con Dick. —Dijo ella al acercarse. Todavía cojeaba, pero al menos el dolor se había reducido considerablemente.

El pelinegro levantó la vista del teclado y, tras una inspección rápida de su pierna, la miró a los ojos.

— Yo también, pero como siempre me ha dejado atrás. —Se encogió de hombros. No parecía demasiado resentido con su hermano, pero Stephanie sabía lo poco que le gustaba sentirse desplazado. — Aunque tiene razón —añadió, volviendo a su trabajo de tecleo—, con toda esta información, será mejor combinar el trabajo de campo con el cifrado. Jason otorga los puños y yo los datos.

— Y Dick se encarga de que ninguno de ustedes se mate entre sí. —Bromeó ella, mirando la pantalla.

Tim no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Pero no puede evitar que Damian y yo nos matemos aquí. —Puntualizó como cualquier cosa.

— No creo que se aparezca por aquí en un rato. —Susurró la rubia con una mueca, hablando consigo misma.

Después de unas horas de trabajo, que Stephanie aprovechó para limpiarse su herida y ponerse una venda nueva, Tim decidió que Nightwing y Red Hood tenían ya suficiente información por el momento. Codificar tantos nombres no era complicado, pero conforme los otros dos se movían por Gotham, él hacía bloqueaba sistemas de seguridad y alarmas privadas. En breve, obtendrían algunas respuestas, y eso le hizo recordar…

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó a la muchacha mientras se levantaba de la silla y estiraba las piernas.

— Perfectamente. —Stephanie se dio una palmadita en el muslo vendado con una sonrisa. — Creo que es buena hora para volver a casa.

— Nada de eso. —Tim la detuvo por el hombro, ejerciendo la presión necesaria para mantenerla sentada. Su mirada había empezado a reflejar la misma expresividad de siempre, y ella no pudo pasarlo por alto. — Los efectos del veneno…

— ¿En realidad crees que haya algún efecto más allá de haberme dado unas náuseas terribles? —Preguntó ella con escepticismo.

— Creo que estas más segura aquí que en tu departamento.

— Hace tiempo que no pasaba la noche aquí. —Murmuró ella, levantando la vista a las estalactitas de la cueva. El eco de su voz era reconfortante. — Pero no puedo quedarme, Tim. Estoy bien, y necesito ropa.

— ¿Esto es por lo que hablamos? —Interrogó él en voz baja, y de pronto la rubia se dio cuenta que lo tenía muy cerca. — No quise hacerte daño, Steph.

— No lo hiciste. —Mintió ella con orgullo, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Temía que su corazón se desbocara de un momento a otro.

— Puedo traerte ropa. Sabes que la mansión cuenta con todo lo demás que necesites. —Insistió él, con las manos a centímetros de sus muslos. — Quiero saber que estás bien.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito para estar bien? —Susurró Stephanie con cierto reproche, aunque no dio muestras de querer apartarse. Tim se acercó tanto que durante un instante, sus alientos se entremezclaron.

— Elemental. —Sonrió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran, el bufido de un gato los hizo sobresaltar. Alfred los observaba con sus desconfiados ojos amarillos, y por un instante, dio la impresión de censurar la escena que presenciaba. Stephanie giró su rostro, y al hacerlo, descubrió a Damian en lo alto de las escaleras; seguramente había llegado ahí siguiendo a su gato.

El recuerdo del mediodía la hizo sentir un escalofrío y, sin saber muy bien por qué, se apartó de Tim.

— ¿No tenías trabajo que hacer, Drake?

Durante unos instantes, el susodicho se mantuvo estático, confundido por la resistencia de Stephanie y molesto por la intervención de Damian. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, dejó escapar el aire contenido y se apartó.

— Te pregunto lo mismo, enano. —Replicó antes de colocarse el antifaz. Ignorando las réplicas de la rubia, cogió su computador portátil y lo metió en el compartimiento de su motocicleta, la cual montó con una expresión malhumorada. — Cuídate, Steph. —Le advirtió Red Robin antes de partir con el rugir del vehículo.

Una vez que la cueva recobrara su silencio sepulcral, Damian descendió por los escalones, dejando que Alfred le pisara los talones con esa mirada tan adusta que ambos compartían. Stephanie quiso largarse de ahí corriendo, pero para cuando hubiera bajado los pies de la camilla, ya tenía al chico delante suyo.

— Tenemos que hablar, Brown. —Sentenció él.


	7. De promesas y sospechas

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que dejé varado este fanfic, pero debo decir que supuse que no tenía ningún interés en los lectores, y eso me desanimó bastante para seguir escribiendo y publicando. Sin embargo, puede que estuviera equivocada, así que decidí hacer un esfuerzo. Además, este capítulo es mi favorito hasta ahora, aunque sea algo corto.

Les dejo seguir leyendo 3

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. De promesas y sospechas**

* * *

La noche estaba más cerrada que nunca, observó Nightwing con un mal presentimiento; no había luna y las estrellas se hallaban ocultas bajo algunas nubes de tormenta, de modo que una ligera bruma impregnaba las calles y dificultaba enfocar siluetas lejanas. Aun así pudo reconocer a Jason Tood, alias Red Hood, cuando llegaba a su encuentro en una Harley-Davidson.

— ¿Qué pasó con la vieja costumbre de ser discretos? —Le reprochó cuando lo tuvo a su lado sobre el tejado del edificio desde el cual solían vigilar la zona.

— Me gusta innovar. —Aunque el casco rojo cubría todo el rostro de Jason, Dick detectó en su voz una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo se encuentra Steph?

— Bien.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, siguiendo el camino que les indicaba la información que, en esos momentos, Red Robin les transfería a su base de datos.

— No suenas muy contento por ella. —Observó Red Hood mientras tomaba impulso y saltaba hacia la escalera de incendios de una vieja casa de huéspedes abandonada. Nightwing, que iba a sus espaldas, gruñó al hacer lo mismo.

— Estoy feliz de que no la mataran. —Levantó la vista hacia la parte norte de la ciudad, donde las luces daban un aspecto macabro a las calles. Mientras una brisa agitaba su cabello negro, vislumbró cerca de la zona comercial un camión blindado, estacionado justo frente a la tienda esotérica de Madame Brush. — Pero tengo la sensación de que algo no encaja en todo esto. —Le hizo un gesto a Jason y ambos tomaron el rumbo hacia la tienda, saltando de tejado en tejado. — El veneno no letal, la reaparición de Red Robin, los talismanes…

— Creí que Red Robin habría descubierto el objetivo de estos fanáticos.

— Algo me dice que lo hizo. —Murmuró Nightwing, achicando los ojos.

— ¿Sospechas de Tim? —Preguntó Red Hood, mirándolo con seriedad.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al final del camino; el camión, que en un principio parecía abandonado, fue abierto desde la parte trasera, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera salir de él, los dos vigilantes nocturnos ya se hallaban encima. Lo que vio Jason lo dejó anonadado, pero Dick no parecía ni siquiera sorprendido.

— Sospecho de la persona que lo está controlando.

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —Repitió por enésima vez. Empezaba a molestarle la insistencia de Damian, y es que si a los diez años el enano habría sido fastidioso, ahora resultaba de verdad intimidante. Era tan alto como ella y empezaba a parecerse tanto a Bruce que daba miedo.

De todas formas, no estaba dispuesta a discutir lo que, a todas luces, había sido un desliz sin importancia, y así se lo hizo saber.

— ¿Un desliz sin importancia? —Siseó él. — ¡Me besaste, Brown!

— Eso entra en la categoría de deslices. —Replicó ella, aunque no podía negar que de todos los hombres a los que se le hubiera ocurrido besar por mera casualidad, Damian no habría encabezado la lista. Tratando de ganar tiempo, sonrió con ironía.— Si lo que te molesta es que fuera tu primer beso, lamento decirte que no hay devoluciones, enano.

Aunque el chico maravilla estaba más interesado en los motivos fisiológicos que habían llevado a la rubia a cometer semejante locura, aquello había herido su orgullo.

— ¿A quién le dices enano? —Delante de ella, a pocos centímetros, era todo menos un enano. Él sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse. — Quizás te preocupa hablar del tema porque temes que se repita.

— Ni hablar. —Atajó ella de inmediato, retrocediendo el paso que él avanzó.

— Admítelo, Brown. No hay forma de que te resistas a estos genes perfectos.

— Me sorprende que a estas alturas tu cabeza no haya explotado por el gigantesco ego que tienes.

Damian se dio cuenta que ella sólo estaba tratando de evadirse, y para su sorpresa, eso le produjo más satisfacción que los torpes toqueteos que se había dado a sí mismo en el baño.

— Brown. —Repitió en voz baja, en un tono íntimo y tentador. Ella no pudo evitar quedarse quieta en su lugar, dejando que él la alcanzara.

Recordaba el momento en el que los temblores de su cuerpo y la sensación de sofoco habían dado paso a que lo besara. Se había tratado sólo de un roce, pero aunque Damian no le correspondió en su momento, tampoco había saltado hacia atrás, amenazándola de muerte por la invasión a su espacio personal.

Ahora no sólo parecía haber perdido la aversión al contacto, sino que lo iba buscando con una lenta indagación.

Stephanie se sorprendió a sí misma al tocar los antebrazos del menor, cuando éste tentaba la curvatura de su espalda con los dedos. No podía apartar la vista de esos ojos verdes, que la miraban de una manera que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. Sintió su rostro tan cerca del suyo que supo que iba a besarla, pero en esa ocasión, no hubo locura ni frenesí tras el cual excusar sus acciones.

El contacto de labios fue sutil y cálido, dándose su tiempo para encontrar el ángulo perfecto. Una vez Damian pudo hallarlo, descendió todavía más y profundizó el beso, saboreando el interior de la boca femenina, recreándose en su olor a sándalo y frutas. Ella creía que se estaba derritiendo lentamente entre sus brazos, pero cuando se hubo apoyado en su pecho y sus manos ascendieron por sus hombros, supo que él no la dejaría caer.

De hecho, Damian no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. No hasta que se hubiera saciado de aquellos labios; hasta que el olor que desprendía su melena rubia dejara de ruborizarlo; hasta que el sutil sonido ahogado que brotaba de su garganta dejara de marearlo. Tenía que descubrir qué se sentía pasar la mano por entre sus omoplatos, o sus labios por la base de su garganta; deseaba mirarla, y hallar en sus ojos la misma desesperación que exhibía cuando miraba al idiota de Tim Drake.

Decidido, Damian interrumpió el beso, sintiendo que una parte de él se moría.

— Debes… respirar. —jadeó Stephanie, aunque lucía muchísimo más aturdida que él.

— Brown…

— No, suéltame. —Desconcertada por sus propias sensaciones, la rubia se apartó y lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que habían hecho. _"Aunque"_ , le recordó una vocecita malvada, _"esta vez lo hiciste con toda la premeditación"._

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Damian la observó con una astucia casi espeluznante, con una sombra bajo el ceño fruncido.

— La sustancia en las balas era algo muy parecido a un afrodisiaco. —Dijo, arrastrando las palabras. — Pero creo que tú misma habías llegado a esa conclusión. La cuestión es, ¿por qué no decírselo a los demás?

— Es demasiado vergonzoso. —Admitió ella, con una mano sobre el pecho agitado. Él no pasó por alto ese detalle. — Además, los efectos han ido disminuyendo… Tenía pensado decírselos cuando me hallara completamente limpia.

— Quitando del lado que eso fue estúpido y descuidado… —empezó él con su altanería de siempre—, debes saber que un afrodisíaco no puede obligarte a nada.

— Estás diciéndome que te besé porque quise. —Rió ella, nerviosa. — Seguramente porque he estado loquita por ti desde siempre, aunque antes sólo fueras un niño odioso.

— Eso, Brown, es todo un misterio. —Sonrió Damian con malicia.— Pero te garantizo una cosa: Después de hacerle saber a Grayson la verdadera función del menjurje, tú y yo tenemos que dejar algunas cosas en claro.

Stephanie no podía creer que Robin, alias Damian Wayne, alias _Mocoso insoportable hijo de papi rico que todo lo sabe_ , estuviera hablando (y muy seriamente) de mantener una relación con ella. De hecho, la miraba como si no tuviera dudas, igual que miraba a sus enemigos cuando estaba determinado a derrotarlos. No era una seguridad vacía… sino una promesa.


	8. Gotham es una ciudad oscura

¡Hola de nuevo! Queda claro que no soy muy constante subiendo capítulos, pero pasa que mi internet ha estado fallando bastante así que preferí subir antes de que vuelva a quedarme desconectada.

Espero les guste este capítulo, pues es cuando comienza lo duro.

¡Besos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Gotham es una ciudad oscura**

* * *

El vehículo corría con tanta rapidez por las calles desiertas del norte de Gotham que Red Robin sólo podía oír un zumbido en lo profundo de sus oídos. Quería volar hasta el fin del mundo, y ya que eso no era posible, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con cualquier villano le venía igual de bien. Por primera vez en más de un año, se tomaría una noche de pelea bruta. Deseaba encontrarse con alguien que valiera la pena derrotar, un oponente que desafiara su lógica y cordura. No recordaba haberse sentido tan irracional jamás, y tal como decían algunos, había que tener cuidado con lo que se pedía.

Una silueta solitaria, aparecida de la nada en medio de la calle, lo hizo derrapar contra el pavimento. Tim soltó una maldición, agradeciendo en silencio no haberse roto nada. Se puso de pie en cuanto consiguió orientarse, y para su sorpresa, el extraño no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Estaba apenas iluminado por las farolas públicas, aunque la bruma nocturna le confería un aspecto gótico… aterrador. Abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible, conmocionado.

— ¿Batman? —El nombre le salió roto.

Del extraño surgió una risa grave, casi burlona; pero, cuando se hubiese acercado lo suficiente, desveló un traje rojo bajo la capa negra, y unos ojos cubiertos por un antifaz. Su sonrisa era extraña, casi inhumana.

— Querías un reto. —Le dijo quien no podía ser otro que Red Robin. — Pues aquí me tienes.

No podía ser cierto… pero era idéntico a él. Su misma altura y complexión, hasta el último detalle del traje.

 _"_ _No, debes tranquilizarte"_ , se exigió a sí mismo, entornando los ojos. _"Es sólo un imitador, un lunático que sólo quiere jugar con tu mente"_. Pero daba la impresión de que, entre más lo pensaba, más se divertía el falso Red Robin. _"No lo dejes entrar"_.

Se lanzó hacia el imitador con un limpio movimiento de piernas, lanzando una patada impecable a su cabeza; sin embargo, él lo esquivó sin dificultad alguna, repitiendo la evasión una y otra vez, a cada golpe, patada o derribe del Tim Drake original.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que hay dos Tim Drake? —Preguntó el otro, casi con gentileza. La rabia hizo que Tim se le lanzase encima, tratando de quitarse la máscara; con ello sólo logró que el imitador utilizara su fuerza bruta en contra, lanzándolo contra un poste de la calle. El impacto le arrancó un graznido de dolor.

Era la clase de movimientos que él hubiese empleado contra alguien muchísimo menos paciente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

— Sólo existe un Tim Drake en este mundo. —Insistió el otro, acercándose. La oscura figura que se cernía sobre él lo hizo estremecer.

— ¿Entonces… quién eres tú? —Musitó Tim, incorporándose.

— Tim Drake. —Acariciaba el nombre con una naturalidad pasmosa.

— ¿Y quién soy yo? —Tim no estaba seguro de que quisiera saberlo.

— Una sombra.

Y lo siguiente que vio fueron, efectivamente, sombras.

.

.

.

No tardaron más de dos minutos en inmovilizar a los hombres del camión, principalmente porque ninguno iba armado ni parecía más valiente que un chihuahua.

— Yo conozco a éste. —Dijo Todd después de la impresión inicial, señalando a un hombre de mediana edad que tenía más barriga que cabello. — Se encarga de la mayoría de las entregas de mis armas, allá en los muelles. Ehm… Lewis… ¿Louis?

El hombre se limitó a mirarlo con pavor, como si nunca hubiese visto nada más horripilante que Red Hood. Y era curioso, pensó el tipo de la capucha roja, pues siempre se habían llevado bien. Bajó la mordaza de su boca y se acuclilló a su lado.

— Hey, Luis, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Te quedé a deber cincuenta dólares el mes pasado.

Pero el pobre hombre no parecía reconocerlo, ni siquiera cuando levantó el visor de su casco.

— Están aterrados. —Observó Dick, mirando a los otros dos. Ninguno daba muestras de ver a dos superhéroes; más bien, daba la impresión de que se enfrentaran a su peor pesadilla. Sospechando lo peor, pasó dos dedos por la superficie metálica del camión y se los llevó a la nariz. — Gas del miedo…

— ¿Crees que Crane está involucrado en esto? —Todd levantó la mirada hacia su compañero, sabiendo lo poco que a éste le gustaba aquella sustancia.

— Puede ser. —Apostilló Nightwing, pero parecía pensar en otras cosas.

Se arrodilló frente al cuerpo que les había puesto la carne de gallina en primer lugar. Flaco, prácticamente en los huesos, Tim Drake ocupaba una silla de acero que se hallaba soldada al fondo de la cabina; lo habían amarrado a ella con correas de cuero, y un montón de cables lo mantenían conectado a una bolsa de suero, una computadora que registraba sus signos vitales y una maquina extraña de aspecto biológico. Era imposible ignorar que, fuera lo que fuera que le habían estado suministrando, tenía la misma mala pinta que el propio gas del miedo… o el veneno que habían introducido en Stephanie Brown.

— Debieron estarlo transportando de un lado para otro desde hace mucho tiempo. —Dedujo, pasando una mano por el demacrado rostro de su hermano. — Así sería más difícil dar con su paradero…

— Y más sencillo suplantarlo con un doble. —Concluyó Todd, con rabia. El otro asintió con la frustrante revelación de haber sido engañado. "No creerías las cosas que se descubren si sólo finges ser otra persona", le había dicho Tim. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?— Pero les ha salido el tiro por la culata. Hemos dado con él y no nos ha costado nada derribar a sus captores.

— ¿Será? —Cuestionó Nightwing, echando un vistazo a los aterrados hombres. — Ninguno de ellos parece saber lo que está haciendo; nadie les administraría el gas del miedo si quisiera que resguardaran algo importante. Parece demasiado sencillo, casi perfecto.

— ¿Somos tipos suertudos? —Apostó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Nightwing ya negaba con la cabeza.

— Nunca hemos tenido tanta suerte. —Se levantó del suelo con un desagradable apuro en la base del estómago. — Esto apesta a trampa.

— Que bien, han alcanzado un grado de deducción asombroso, _hermanos_. —Los sorprendió una voz conocida a sus espaldas. — Es una lástima que no reaccionaran más rápidamente.

Tim Drake, o el doble de éste, los encerró en la cabina blindada con un tormentoso suministro de gas del miedo. Dick Grayson y Jason Todd supieron, al instante, que estaban perdidos.

.

.

.

Stephanie se hallaba sentada en el único balcón de toda la mansión desde el cual se podía apreciar la entrada a la baticueva. Habían pasado cinco días desde que Dick, Jason y Tim saliesen a patrullar, y durante el mismo tiempo, ninguno de los tres se había reportado todavía. Según le explicó Damian, el plan de Grayson consistía en una cacería masiva de los fanáticos a los que Red Robin había investigado durante el último año, tanto para hallar alguna conexión entre ellos como para descubrir su propósito final; todo aquello habría sido monitoreado por el propio Red Robin mientras codificaba la información obtenida… pero nunca se llevó a cabo.

Nightwin y Red Hood habían desaparecido antes de poder dar su primer reporte, y Tim, en un arranque de celos, se había marchado de la baticueva sin dar explicaciones.

Ahora, y tomando en cuenta la gravedad de que Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood y Red Robin estuviesen fuera de combate, ella y Robin habían tenido que ponerse en contacto con viejos amigos.

Bárbara Gordon había llegado esa misma tarde, mientras que Cassandra Cain llegaría la mañana siguiente. El Comisionado Gordon también se hallaba informado de la situación y muy pronto, esperaban, tendrían contacto con Selina Kyle, alias Catwoman.

A nadie le gustaba la perspectiva de hallarse sin Batman y sus aves, y así no lo dijera, Setphanie sabía el peso que recaía en Damian ante aquella realidad. Empresas Wayne, la mansión Wayne, la baticueva, incluso cada manto de Batman y Robín… todo dependía de él ahora.

El muchacho, por supuesto, lo sobrellevaba muy bien. Era la clase de emergencia para la cual había sido entrenado durante años: ser un líder.

Manejaba cada aspecto de su vida con puño de hierro, con una calma que costaba creer de un chico de quince años.

— Me preocupa que le guste tanto el poder. —Confesó a Bárbara cuando ambas pudieron charlar a solas en la salita de estar. Bebían té, para calmar los nervios, y unas galletas de naranja, cortesía de Alfred. — Debiste verlo, Babs, empezó a hacer llamadas a diestra y siniestra, tan calculador… parecía haberlo esperado durante mucho tiempo. Creo que algunos eran inversionistas de la empresa de Bruce, pero otros no podían ser más que asesinos y mercenarios.

— Tiene más contactos de los que esperaba para alguien de su edad. —Aceptó la pelirroja con una mirada pensativa tras sus gafas. Sentada en uno de los sillones antiguos, vestida tan casualmente, resultaba fácil olvidar que no podía sentir nada de la cintura para abajo.

— Creo que ni siquiera los conocía. —Replicó la actual Batgirl, claramente preocupada. — Los tomó como si se trataran de vasallos. Es como un príncipe preparando su propia coronación.

— ¿Te asusta lo que pueda hacer con tanto poder? —Preguntó Bárbara con serenidad, con esa amabilidad tan propia de ella.

Stephanie lo pensó unos instantes. De haberse tratado del niño psicópata que había llegado a la vida de Bruce, cinco años atrás, habría dicho que sí de inmediato; sólo a un loco se le hubiese ocurrido poner a ese mocoso al frente de aquel imperio. Sin embargo, Damian había aprendido el respeto hacia la vida gracias a Bruce, y con el paso del tiempo, también se hizo a la idea de tener compañeros… hermanos, incluso. No creía que tuviera las mismas motivaciones de antes… pero no estaba segura.

— Me asusta que le importe más el poder que encontrar a los demás. —Respondió al final, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Para su sorpresa, vio que Bárbara la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa, casi maternal.

— En ese caso, no creo que debas preocuparte. —Extendió una mano hacia la suya, dándole un apretón reconfortante. — Mientras confíes en él, creo que todo el poder acumulado en sus manos será para proteger a su familia.

Ahora, sentada frente a la oscuridad de las afueras de Gotham, Stephanie meditaba sobre si confiaba o no en Damian Wayne. Pero quizás, seguía diciendo una parte de ella que no lograba callar, la cuestión no era sobre la confianza que le tenía al muchacho, sino la ardiente necesidad que tenía de verlo hacer lo correcto. Intentaba decirse a sí misma que, igual que los otros, lo veía como a un hermanito menor; trataba de recordar los días en los que había combatido el crimen a su lado, cuando él ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros. Hubo un tiempo en el que trató de enseñarle a ser un niño, a disfrutar de la infancia, a ser un chico normal.

Pero tales días parecían muy lejanos, y aunque sabía que nunca se irían del todo, tampoco podía traerlos de regreso. Damian había crecido, para bien o para mal.

Ella sólo podía esperar que se tratara del bien.

Debió quedarse dormida unos instantes, pues al abrir los ojos se encontró con una manta de lana sobre el cuerpo. Levantó la vista y, bajo las estrellas, encontró al hijo de Batman.

— Te recuperas de un disparo y vas directamente a pescar un resfriado. —La reprendió de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la piedra antigua. — Sólo tú puedes ser tan torpe, Fatgirl.

Ignorando la pulla, Stephanie se acurrucó bajo la cálida manta. No había estado a solas con el chico desde que Nightwing y los otros desaparecieran, de modo que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

— No podía dormir. —Se excusó en voz baja.

— Yo tampoco. —Admitió él en el mismo tono. La noche invitaba a hablar en confidencias. — Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.

— Imagino que sí. Apenas te he visto en estos días. —Se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto salieron de su boca. Había sonado muchísimo más recriminatoria de lo que hubiese querido.

Sin embargo, Damian no pareció enfadarse. Por el contrario, mostró una expresión pensativa.

— No me había dado cuenta de las dificultades que debía tener Padre para equilibrar sus responsabilidades con todo lo demás, hasta ahora. —Reconoció con algo muy parecido a la humildad. Un caso único que probablemente jamás se repetiría, pensó Stephanie. Sólo entonces notó las oscuras ojeras que rodeaban los ojos del menor.

— ¿Cuántas horas has dormido?

Él volvió la vista al paisaje, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

— Ocho o nueve.

— ¿Desde que los chicos desaparecieron? —Añadió ella, estupefacta. Él no tenía que reconocerlo para que fuera evidente. — Ocho o nueve horas en cinco días… Por dios, Damian, tienes que dormir. Y me refiero a una noche completa. Colapsarás en cualquier momento si tú no…

— No puedo dormir. —Sentenció el muchacho con sequedad. Stephanie nunca lo había visto tan cansado, y de pronto se preguntó si toda esa fachada de magnate invencible no lo estaba consumiendo. O, quizás, se tratara de otra cosa. Algo más personal.

Su mirada se tornó tierna y comprensiva, y por un momento se olvidó del miedo que le profesaba tocarlo. Se levantó de la silla, cubrió los hombros de Damian con la manta y lo abrazó con ella. El resultado fue el contacto más cálido y suave que hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo.

Durante unos minutos, los dos permanecieron quietos, en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Damian volvía a sentirse rodeado de su aroma, e incluso ahora descubría una fortaleza en la propia sensibilidad de Stephanie que jamás hubiese imaginado. Ella, por su parte, prestaba atención al pulso del moreno, que retumbaba tranquilo contra la piel de su cuello.

Pudieron haber pasado la noche así, hasta que unas luces en el exterior y el rumor de un vehículo acercándose cortaron el momento.

Stephanie fue la primera en notarlo. Se apartó de Damian una vez que hubiese reconocido la figura que montaba aquella motocicleta, la capa negra que ondeaba en el viento y el traje rojo tan característico. Entendiendo que Red Robin volvía a la baticueva, la rubia ahogó una exclamación y bajó tan rápido como le fue posible los escalones que conducían a las profundidades de la guarida de Batman.

Damian, que se había quedado estático en su lugar, bajo la oscuridad de la noche, observó la figura luminosa de Stephanie Brown correr al encuentro de Tim Drake, y aunque sabía que por derecho todo en aquella propiedad le pertenecía… no pudo evitar sentirse vacío por dentro.

.

.

.

Bárbara, en compañía de Alfred, bajó a la baticueva con unos pantalones elásticos, una camiseta verde de algodón y un muy mal presentimiento. El dolor primario que experimentaba con la ausencia de Bruce había dado paso a una determinación titánica, ahora que creía tener pistas reales de su paradero; sin embargo, el precio por aquella información habían sido los propios ex pupilos del murciélago. _"Nightwing"_. Dick.

La impulsiva carrera de Stephanie hacia la baticueva había alertado a Alfred, quien a su vez la había despertado y se había propuesto acompañarla. Ambos habían estado bastante tiempo en el negocio para confiar en un supuesto milagro caído del cielo.

Cuando llegaron a las profundidades de la cueva, hallaron a Red Robin desmontando una destartalada motocicleta. Stephanie llegaba al mismo tiempo que ellos, todavía en pijama, y no dudó en lanzarse sobre el pelinegro. Él la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y susurró algo a su oído que Bárbara no pudo escuchar.

Se acercó a ellos con sigilo, sin que su silla de ruedas emitiera sonido alguno. Sin mediar palabra, supo que Alfred la seguía de cerca.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Stephanie con la voz rota de la emoción, tomando el rostro del encapuchado entre sus manos. — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y los otros…?

— Steph, cálmate. —Le dijo Bárbara, una vez se hallara a su lado. La rubia dio un ligero respingo por la imprevista cercanía de su amiga, pero pudo calmar un poco los ánimos al sentir su mano en la espalda. Entonces, la pelirroja levantó la vista hacia Red Robin. — ¿Tim?

— ¿Quién más podría ser? —Bajo la máscara negra, el generoso rostro de Timothy Drake se hizo visible.

— Estábamos asustados. —Le recriminó Stephanie, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

— Lo siento. —Tim compuso un mohín arrepentido, algo tan cercano a una sonrisa que la muchacha se sintió cautivada. — Mi radar se hizo añicos y no tuve ocasión para comunicarme. Todos estos días… tengo que contarles, es una historia tan larga.

— Pareces famélico. —Observó Stephanie con el ceño fruncido. — Y que barba… Habría que llevarte arriba. Tampoco te iría mal un baño.

— No tenía baños en la bodega donde me tenían. —Se defendió el pelinegro, aunque parecía divertido. No reparó en la atenta mirada de Bárbara.

— ¿En qué bodega? —Inquirió la pelirroja, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga.

— Babs, quizás en otro momento. Necesita descansar… y recomponerse un poco.

— Entiendo que estés preocupada por los demás. —Añadió Tim, mirando a la mujer en silla de ruedas con expresión culpable. — Pero no estaban conmigo cuando me llevaron a la bodega. De hecho, nunca los vi. No tengo más idea que tú de dónde se encuentran.

Bárbara sintió que algo húmedo y pesado caía al fondo de su estómago. La sensación de vértigo tampoco le hizo mucha gracia. Algo estaba tan mal en eso que era absurdo. Sin embargo, y sabiendo que no tenía más pruebas que su intuición para someter a Tim a un interrogatorio, permitió que Stephanie lo llevara a la mansión, dejando la conversación para el día siguiente.

No dejó escapar el aire hasta que ambos se hallaran fuera de la cueva.

— Alfred, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí. —Le dijo al mayordomo, rodando su silla hasta la motocicleta en la que Red Robin hubiese llegado.

— ¿Tiene alguna sospecha? —Preguntó suavemente el anciano, tomando lugar frente al vehículo.

— Puede ser. —Admitió ella, pasando los dedos por la rasgada superficie metálica. Bajo la capa de polvo y muy metida entre los rallones producidos por una caída horizontal, se hallaba un rastro pegajoso y con olor a perfume. — Será mejor tener los ojos bien puestos sobre Tim, especialmente si Stephanie insiste en pegársele como una lapa.

— La señorita debe sentirse muy feliz con el regreso del amo Timothy. —Supuso Alfred, un poco sorprendido por aquella desconfianza.

— No lo dudo. —Dijo a su vez ella con una mueca. — Pero por experiencia sé que la felicidad puede ser una distracción enorme ante crisis evidentes.


	9. Las Arpías

Antes de dejarles continuar con este capítulo, quiero mandar un gran saludo a Stefy, quien espero no sea la única lectora jajajaja Pero te agradezco mucho tus palabras, ya que me alienta a seguir escribiendo el saber que a alguien le interesa esta historia. De antemano te digo que tampoco quiero que Tim se meta en la OTP jajajajaja

Y bien, ahora veremos a unas mujeres muy interesantes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Las Arpías**

* * *

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente, Cassandra Cain llegó a la mansión Wayne, acompañada por Harper y, asombrosamente, Selina Kyle. Las primeras dos mujeres llevaban sencillas mochilas a sus espaldas, mientras que la otra, enfundada en un impactante vestido de tres piezas, se veía rodeada de un baúl, dos maletas de viaje y un bolso compacto. Alfred las saludó a todas con una sonrisa cortés, aunque Bárbara vislumbró una extraña conexión entre el mayordomo y la elegante mujer felina.

— ¡Hola, Alfred! —Saludó Harper con entusiasmo. Era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar por la entrada principal y no por la baticueva, y el cambio parecía venirle de maravilla. Llevaba su característico estilo punk con naturalidad y confianza; las perforaciones y el cabello corto color violeta y azul parecían ser su marca registrada.

— Kyle. —Bárbara no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a Catwoman, quien a pesar de todos los dolores de trasero que le dio en el pasado, era lo más cercano a la mujer de Batman.

— Gordon. —Por su sonrisa, era evidente que ella no tenía tantos conflictos internos.

Cassandra entró con las demás en silencio, comunicándose con el silencioso lenguaje corporal que su padre le había inculcado a la fuerza. Stephanie y Harper llegaban a tener algunas conversaciones con la muchacha, pero eran siempre breves y muy significativas. La reunión de todas las mujeres produjo un repentino sentimiento de confianza.

— ¿Dónde está Steph? —Preguntó Harper, recorriendo el inmenso recibidor de la mansión con la vista.

— La señorita Stephanie se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos. —Le explicó Alfred, mientras metía el equipaje se Selina. — Ayuda al amo Timothy en su… higiene personal.

Las tres recién llegadas compartieron una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Tim volvió? —Inquirió Selina, dirigiéndose directamente a Bárbara.

— Sí, anoche… —admitió ésta—, pero no sabe dónde están los demás.

— Supongo que escucharemos la historia completa durante el desayuno. —Apostilló Harper, sin reparar en la expresión decepcionada de Selina. De pronto, arrugó la nariz con un sobresalto. — Momento, ¿soy la única a la que le parece sospechoso que Steph actúe como ayuda de cámara de Tim?

— Yo, sinceramente, prefiero no saberlo. —Musitó Bárbara con sequedad. Después de que Alfred acordara llevar el desayuno al comedor en breves instantes, ella condujo a las tres mujeres a dicho salón. Una vez acomodadas, continuó: — Tim no nos ha dado detalles desde que llegó anoche. Sé que Stephanie está preocupada por él y su estado de salud, pero a mí me resulta incomprensible; ha dicho "una historia muy larga", pero parece más relajado que un gato en la hierba.

— Bueno, no puedo negar que yo habría soltado todo apenas pisara la baticueva. —Admitió Harper con una mueca incómoda. — Pero quizás él todavía no está repuesto.

— La cuestión es, querida, que hay otros hombres valientes ahí afuera que necesitan nuestra ayuda. —Repuso Selina con seriedad. — Lo que Tim Drake vivió durante los últimos días podría sernos de vital importancia para encontrarlos. Estoy con Bárbara, esto es demasiado irregular.

— Entonces… —Concluyó Harper, dudativa— ¿Ver para creer?

Cassandra interrumpió a su compañera con un suave toque en el brazo, haciendo que mirara, como ella, en dirección a la entrada. Un muchacho moreno, que claramente no había alcanzado su máxima estatura, verificaba la hora en su muñeca mientras rodeaba la mesa para llegar a Catwoman. Una vez a su lado, le dedicó una mirada de respetó y besó el dorso de su mano con algo muy parecido al cariño.

— Selina.

— Damian Wayne, hace más de un año que no te veía. —Dijo la engañosa felina, observándolo de pies a cabeza. — Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

— Me honra que seas tú quien me lo diga. —Admitió él con una ligera sonrisa. Igual que había sucedido con Alfred, observó Bárbara, Damian parecía reconocer algo en la expresión de Selina, y se hizo más evidente cuando la suave caricia se convirtió en un apretón reconfortante. — Y esta vez te prometo que lo encontraremos. A él, a Grayson y a Todd.

— ¿No es una promesa muy grande para tus manos? —Inquirió ella, ladeando la cabeza, aunque había un deje de ternura bajo la picardía de sus ojos.

— He crecido —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—, ahora en mis manos caben promesas más grandes. —La soltó y se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, encabezando la comitiva. De pronto volvía a ser el arrogante mandamás "Señor Wayne". — Muy bien, mis queridas arpías, todas saben que esta es una misión de rescate. Una que requiere precisión, determinación y…

— ¿Un don natural para los discursos? —Probó Bárbara, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Nos llamaste "Arpías"? —Dijo Harper, indignada.

— Iba a decir que necesitamos un agudo sentido de los detalles. —Repuso el muchacho, pasando de la chica de pelo violeta. — Por no decir que tendremos que dejar atrás muchas cosas que creemos saber.

— Drake. —Fue lo único que dijo Cassandra, tomando por sorpresa a las otras mujeres.

Damian, por otro lado, parecía complacido.

— Exacto.

.

.

.

Stephanie ya había dejado un cambio de ropa sobre la cama cuando Tim salió del baño, limpio y sin la ridícula barba que le había quedado de los últimos días.

— Sé que es de Dick. —Dijo ella, de pie junto a la puerta. — Pero creo que a estas alturas serán más o menos de la misma talla. — _"Además"_ , pensó para sus adentros, _"Damian se pondría furioso si te ofreciera su ropa o la de Bruce"_.

— No pasa nada. —Respondió él, restándole importancia. Llevaba toalla blanca en torno a su cintura y ocupaba otra para secarse el cabello. — Sólo creí que estarías desayunando con Bárbara.

— Iré después. —Aseguró con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros. — Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Anoche te veías tan débil y pálido que por un momento temí que hoy no despertaras; estuve a punto de entubarte.

— Eso habría sido excesivo, Steph. —Rió él, dejando la toalla del pelo sobre el respaldo de una silla. — Pero… te lo agradezco. Ha sido difícil volver, estaba exhausto y un poco enfermo, si te soy sincero. Sé que Bárbara me está esperando abajo para que le cuente todo con lujo de detalle.

— Sí, bueno… —Stephanie deformó su sonrisa en una mueca incómoda, sintiéndose un poco culpable con su amiga. — Está muy preocupada por los chicos, por Bruce. Sé que quiere solucionar esto lo antes posible, ¿y no es lo que todos queremos?

— Sí, claro. —Respondió Tim, pero la rubia no pudo ignorar el sarcasmo en su voz. — Ella está preocupada por Jason y Bruce, eso es obvio, pero tanta desesperación se debe única y exclusivamente a Dick. No lo dudes.

— Eso es injusto y lo sabes. —Le recriminó ella, sorprendida de sus palabras.

— Si hubiese sido Dick quien volviera anoche —replicó él con amargura—, Bárbara no tendría tanto apuro en que hablara. Lo dejaría descansar y luego lo escucharía con infinita paciencia, creyendo cada una de sus palabras.

— Que es lo que yo estoy haciendo contigo. —Le recordó Stephanie con sequedad.

Por un momento pareció que Tim volvería a decir algo hiriente, pero entonces se tragó sus palabras y se volvió hacia ella, derrotado.

— Sí, tienes razón. —Se le acercó hasta que la distancia entre ambos fuera apenas decente. — He pensado en ti día y noche mientras estaba en esa bodega. Ni el hambre ni la sed me atacaron tanto como tu recuerdo; sólo quería… —Sacudió la cabeza, tomando el rostro femenino entre sus manos. — Sólo quería besarte. Quiero hacerlo.

— ¿A pesar de las circunstancias? —Preguntó ella con voz débil.

— Nunca me han importado mucho las circunstancias. —Rió él con toda la intención de tomar sus labios, pero entonces, ella se apartó.

— ¿Qué? —Stephanie lo miró detenidamente, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de ironía en Tim, pero sólo vio un rastro de confusión. ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

— Steph, deja de pensarlo tanto. —Le oyó decir mientras tomaba sus brazos. Su cercanía era cálida, familiar… pero había algo que no encajaba. — Hemos tenido tantas oportunidades… No quiero perderte de nuevo.

Stephanie no podía imaginarse palabras más hermosas, palabras que sólo había escuchado en esos sueños donde añoraba a Tim, donde deseaba creer que él pudiese necesitarla tanto. Pero siempre había despertado sola, se obligó a recordar, disipando las fantasías y conformándose con una realidad en la cual su relación con el inteligente petirrojo jamás llegaría a una conclusión.

— Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto… —Susurró, destrozada por su sonrisa. — Pero tengo que aceptar que lo nuestro nunca ha funcionado, Tim… y dudo que funcione. Lo siento.

— ¿365 días han sido demasiado para ti, Steph? —Gruñó él de pronto, ejerciendo más presión en su agarre, hasta que le hizo daño.

Sorprendida por aquel cambio de actitud, la rubia recordó la noche en la que Tim y ella discutieron sobre el mismo tema. Él había puesto su trabajo por encima de todo, y ahora quería echarlo todo por la borda; él había recordado el número exacto de días que habían pasado separados, y ahora…

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Espetó con incredulidad. Vio con horror que una sonrisa ascendía lentamente por su rostro.

— Me pregunto cuántas veces me han hecho ya esa pregunta.

.

.

.

Harper no conocía demasiado a Damian Wayne, pero le impresionaba su capacidad para dominar a las masas. Especialmente cuando las masas eran, en su conjunto, un grupo de mujeres letales. En menos de media hora había expuesto con la más absoluta calma la razón por la cual Tim Drake era, a esas alturas, el primer sospechoso de la desaparición de Richard Grayson y Jason Todd.

— Interrogarlo será sólo una medida preventiva. —Aclaró cuando Alfred les llevó el desayuno. — No me fío de su palabra, aunque seguramente Brown le crea cada mentira que salga de su sucia boca.

— Damian, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que acusar a Tim de algo así sin pruebas pueda ser peligroso? —Le advirtió Bárbara.

— ¿Lo dice la mujer que inspeccionó de punta a punta la motocicleta en la cual llegó Drake anoche? —Replicó él con mala cara. Las otras féminas miraron a Bárbara al oír aquello, pero ella no mostró vergüenza alguna.

— Sospecho de él tanto como tú. —Admitió la pelirroja. — Pero no podemos olvidar de quien estamos hablando. Tim Drake fue Robin antes de que tú llegaras; fue pupilo de Batman y nos salvó el trasero en muchas ocasiones. Desconfiar de él nos lleva a la inevitable conclusión de que no podemos confiar en nadie.

— Bueno, Gordon, yo te llevo mucha ventaja en eso. —Atajó el menor con una sonrisa altanera.

— Damian tiene un punto importante aquí. —Intervino Selina. — Si Drake está ocultando algo, y a todas luces es así, no puede ser nada bueno.

— Claro, porque Batman siempre fue el hombre más accesible y honesto del planeta. —Bufó Harper sin poder evitarlo.

— Si fuese Batman quien estuviera en el lugar del chico, no dudaría en atarlo boca abajo para que confesara todo. —Le aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa burlona. — Se puede confiar hasta cierto punto en ciertas personas, pero engañarse a uno mismo en honor a esa confianza me parece demasiado estúpido.

Damian no podía estar más de acuerdo, y creyó saber por qué su padre estaba loco por ella.

— De acuerdo. —Suspiró Bárbara, pasándose una mano por la espesa melena rojiza. — Ya hemos discutido todo lo que podíamos discutir… aunque me duela decirlo, habrá que tomar acciones en contra de Tim, si está mínimamente implicado en…

De pronto, un grito agudo la hizo callar, y a éste le siguió el característico sonido de una pelea. Todos menos Bárbara se pusieron de pie, pero fueron Damian y Cassandra los que llegaron más rápido al segundo piso, desde el cual provenía la inconfundible voz de Stephanie.

.

.

.

No recordaba nada que tuviera peor sabor, nada que fuera tan desagradable. El hombre que hasta hacía sólo unos minutos le parecía el sujeto más irresistible, ahora era todo lo contrario. Tim, o quien quiera que fuera, la había acorralado contra una esquina de la habitación y había recorrido su cuerpo con las manos, igual que lo habría hecho un vulgar criminal. La obligó a besarlo, metió su lengua en su boca. Y ella lo golpeó tan fuerte en la nariz que hizo brotar un chorro de sangre.

— ¡Serás zorra! —Gritó él, furioso. Stephanie apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo cuando él hubiese cogido unas tijeras. Nada en su rostro revelaba la gentileza de Tim Drake, aunque sus movimientos eran tan ágiles como el ex Robin. Después de violentas piruetas a lo largo de la habitación, el pelinegro pudo cogerla del brazo, lanzándola con tanta fuerza contra la cómoda que la rubia no pudo levantarse. Sonriendo, él se acercó y se acomodó entre sus piernas, tomándola por las muñecas con tanta fuerza que la hizo gritar. — Follarme a la amiguita de Batman, ¡eso sí está mejor! —Exclamó entre carcajadas.

Justo cuando el imitador de Tim tiraba de sus pantalones, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido y, de un momento a otro, ya no lo tenía encima. Stephanie inhaló torpemente, como si se hubiese estado ahogando, y fue auxiliada por Cassandra para incorporarse.

— Cass. —Susurró, conmocionada, antes de abrazarla con fuerza. La pelinegra correspondió con gesto protector, sin mediar palabra.

Tras escuchar el característico crujir de los huesos rompiéndose, Steph levantó la vista hacia Damian, que se había lanzado con todo sobre el falso Tim. Muy en contra del entrenamiento que había recibido, el muchacho desahogaba toda su furia contra el imitador, golpeándolo y rompiendo cada una de sus extremidades.

— Damian… —Quiso llamarlo la rubia, pero el muchacho no la escuchaba.

Fue Selina quien detuvo al hijo de Batman, apresándolo contra la pared. Stephanie vio que la madura mujer le susurraba algo, pero no pudo oír qué era. Tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Damian desistió y bajó los puños. Su expresión era más siniestra de lo que ella hubiese visto jamás.

— No era Tim… —Fue lo que pudo decir. Sintió la mano de Cassandra recorriendo su espalda.

— Ciertamente. —Dijo Selina, mirando con fría repugnancia el cuerpo inerte del imitador. — Si no está muerto, me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas. Quizás Bárbara y Alfred pudieran ayudarme en la baticueva.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer. —Accedió Damian, pasando de todas las mujeres y saliendo del cuarto. — Pero quiero que lo mantengas con vida. Cuando vuelva, yo mismo lo mutilaré. —Prometió suavemente antes de desaparecer.

Harper, que iba llegando en esos momentos, se hincó junto a Cassandra y Stephanie.

— Que mocoso tan encantador.

— Lleven a la pequeña Batgirl a su recamara, niñas. —Les pidió Selina, dándoles la espalda. Tenía demasiado interés en el imitador. — Los grandes tenemos trabajo que hacer.

.

.

.

Harper insistió en acompañar a Stephanie mientras ésta tomaba un baño, y ella no opuso resistencia dado que temía quedarse dormida por el calor del agua caliente. Todo era demasiado frenético para procesarlo sola, y temía que de un momento a otro cometiera una locura por su cuenta. Las desventajas de ser impulsiva en momentos así, eran obvias.

Cassandra también se hallaba presente, sentada junto a la bañera con un silencio acogedor. Stephanie adoraba aquellos ojos castaños, claramente orientales, que la miraban con todo el sentimiento acumulado.

— Es increíble que algo así suceda. —Masculló Harper para sí misma, apoyada contra la pared y cruzada de brazos. Casi parecía un perro guardián. — Puede que se tratase de un robot, como en las películas donde suplantan identidades, y…

— No. —La cortó la rubia, encogiéndose la bañera. — No era un robot. Tomé sus signos vitales cuando llegó. El estómago le gruñía. Apestaba como sólo un hombre puede apestar.

— Entonces… ¿Control mental?

— No era Tim. —Insistió ella con el ceño fruncido. Sólo se relajó cuando Cassandra le acarició la rodilla que le sobresalía del agua. Suspiró. — No sé quién era ni cómo rayos era idéntico a Tim Drake, pero si tenía sus recuerdos, parecía tener algunas lagunas mentales…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó de repente Cassandra, para sorpresa de las otras dos. Generalmente sólo hablaba cuando la palabra era de suma importancia.

Stephanie lo pensó.

— Actuaba como el Tim de toda la vida… pero eso es lo raro. Después del último año, cuando Red Robin apareció para salvarme, actuaba diferente… más frío, reservado. Dijo algunas cosas que, hoy, parecía no recordar en absoluto.

Cassandra frunció el ceño con una mueca propia de ella cuando se concentraba. Harper la miró, divertida, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Después de conocer a Batman, estas cosas ya no deben sonar tan extrañas. —Suspiró largamente y alzó la mirada al techo.

— Dos. —Dijo Cassandra, mirando directamente a Stephanie. Al principio, a la rubia le fue difícil entender a su amiga. — Imitador. Dos.

— ¿Dos imitadores? —La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la otra asintió. Harper también se mostró conmocionada. — Eso explicaría la falta de congruencia, pero significa…

— Que pueden haber cientos de Tims en Gotham. —Concluyó Harper, horrorizada. — Dios, el mundo apenas está preparado para uno de ellos.

— Dick y Jason investigaban el caso de cerca. Tal vez hallaron algo. —Musitó Stephanie, pensativa. — Si seguimos la pista del falso Tim, quizás podríamos dar con ellos.

— Y con Batman. —Añadió Harper, y las tres muchachas se miraron con esperanza.


	10. Recuerdos de los petirrojos

Cuando Dick empezó a recuperar la consciencia, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Sólo oía un «dip dop dip» repetitivo, con la misma constancia de un reloj suizo. Poco a poco, cuando pudo contar hasta cien, fue consciente de otro sonido igual de pausado, pero mucho más significativo… la respiración de una persona a su lado. Era tenue y humana, tan familiar como su propio palpitar.

— Jason. —Habló tan bajo como pudo, pero en aquel silencio parecía incluso demasiado estrepitoso. Intentó mantener la calma, tomando consciencia de sus extremidades. Se dio cuenta que tenía las manos y los pies atados cuando intentó moverlos, y un latigazo de dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo; debía llevar mucho tiempo en aquella incómoda posición. — Jason. —Repitió cuando pudo sentir el contacto con su chaqueta de cuero.

— ¿Dick…? —La voz de su compañero fue muchísimo menos audible, apenas un suspiro emitido con la garganta irritada por la deshidratación.

— Trata de moverte. —Le pidió con una mueca de dolor cuando él hizo lo mismo. — Lentamente.

— ¿Cuánto… —Jason tosió y Dick percibió el desagradable gorgojeo de la sangre. — …tiempo llevamos aquí?

— No lo sé. —Admitió él, muy a su pesar. Su cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios, y cada vez que trataba de recordar algo, le palpitaba contra las sienes como un choque de trenes. — Antes que nada, hay que descubrir dónde estamos.

— Si no estamos en Gotham, que me parta un rayo. —Musitó Jason con desagrado. Le habían quitado el caso y, en cierto modo, se sentía expuesto. Todo estaba tan oscuro que casi parecía ser cierto, pero la ciudad jamás se hallaba tan silenciosa.

— No jures todavía. —Le advirtió Dick cuando consiguió incorporarse.

El dolor en las articulaciones era un infierno, pero al menos empezaba a recuperar la movilidad. El antiguo chico maravilla se detuvo a pensar tanto como la claustrofobia se lo permitía; se dijo que estaba en la baticueva, que aquello no era más que un día común y corriente junto a Batman. Entonces, empezó a recordar.

— Quien quiera que haya podido clonar a Tim, porque no me cabe duda que eso hicieron, nos tendió una trampa.

— Bueno, Capitán Obvio, ¿eso qué nos dice? —Jason parecía más cansado que malhumorado, lo que preocupó a Dick.

— No mucho. —Admitió. — Nos abre más y más interrogantes. Cada sospecha es más improbable que la anterior, y aun así…

Jason lanzó un bufido y escupió, tratando de incorporarse a pesar del dolor. Se dio cuenta que tenía una costilla rota, así que se conformó con apoyar la espalda contra el frío metal de una viga. El aire era frío y húmedo.

— Si no salimos de aquí, voy a perder la cabeza. —Le importaba una mierda ser impaciente. — Por favor, dime algo que sea de utilidad. Algo que no me haga extrañar a mi maldito reemplazo.

— Me temo que ni tú ni yo estamos en condiciones de saltar… y eso es exactamente lo que tendríamos que hacer para salir de aquí. Mira. —Dick levantó la vista, y lo mismo hizo Jason, hacia un punto de toda esa oscuridad. Al principio no parecía nada, pero cuando uno fijaba la mirada ahí, distinguía un tenue brillo nocturno. — Creo que es una ventana. Puede que esto sea una bodega, o… qué se yo. Es difícil adivinar dónde estamos si ni siquiera puedo recordar qué hicieron con nosotros.

— El gas del miedo. —Susurró Jason. Dick se petrificó a su lado. — Puedo recordar las pesadillas… la sangre, la mirada de Batman. Te recuerdo a ti, a Tim… recuerdo al Joker. —Era demasiado, no podía creer que una persona sobreviviera a una dosis de esa cosa, incluso cuando no fuera real. Entendía por qué a Dick le desagradaba tanto. De todos modos, algo en su silencio lo hizo dudar. — ¿Tú qué viste?

— No lo… recuerdo… —Era cierto. Desde el momento en que la figura de Tim los había sorprendido en la cabina del camión, todo se había vuelto sombras y silencio. Como si hubiese muerto. Tratando de no pensar en ello, sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Recuerdas algo más después de que pasaran los efectos del gas?

— No estoy seguro. —Admitió Jason, sin apartar la mirada del único punto de luz de todo el lugar. — Vi tantas cosas que ahora no sé lo que era real y lo que no.

— Lo que sea, puede salvarnos el trasero.

Jason se obligó a pensar en sus pesadillas, a ver los detalles y buscar un sentido lógico. Después de una paliza interminable por parte del Joker, Tim le había hablado en confidencias… le decía cuánto odiaba ser el de en medio. No creía que tuviera lugar en la familia de Batman, tal cual lo decía Damian todo el tiempo; se sentía responsable de la desaparición del murciélago, y por eso tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa. Era la primera y única vez en la que se había abierto con él de esa forma, dejando de lado todas las diferencias que alguna vez los hicieron pelear entre sí. Jason quiso mostrar su entendimiento, darle una mano… pero de pronto, ya no lo tenía a su lado. Lo perdía, desaparecía como un espectro bajo la luz del sol.

¿Qué de aquel recuerdo había sido verdad? ¿Cuánto había sido un hecho y cuánto había sido sólo un desesperado deseo de su corazón?

Después de Tim, recordaba haber sido transportado a una lancha; el viento olía a sal y a los muelles de Gotham. Alguien reía como un demente, mientras Dick se retorcía a un lado.

— Tienes razón, creo que no estamos en Gotham. —Dijo al fin, tratando de encontrar alguna otra señal de reconocimiento en el recinto. — Puede que tampoco estemos lejos; quizás una isla… una zona costera.

— Un lugar abandonado si hay tanto silencio. —Concordó Dick.

— Antes de que perdiera la consciencia, alguien me golpeó con ganas. No vi su rostro, pero debía conocerme si estaba tan furioso. —Jason hizo memoria de quien fuera su atacante, y cuando recordó aquella risa maníaca, se le heló la sangre. No podía ser cierto. — El Joker…

— El Joker está muerto, Jason.

Él no estaba tan seguro, no de haber vivido en carne propia una resucitación. Pero no tenía pruebas, y debía admitir que su memoria se hallaba distorsionada por culpa del gas. Hizo lo que pudo para mantenerse centrado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que haya pasado, entonces? —Preguntó Dick.

— Jum… A juzgar por lo mal que hueles, yo diría que un par de días. —Haciendo acopio de valor, levantó las manos y se sujetó de los extremos de la viga para ponerse de pie. Le costaba respirar, pero fuera de eso, podía moverse. Tomó al otro y lo situó junto a la viga, permitiendo que lo imitara. — Hace demasiado frío, me sorprende que no nos haya dado hipotermia.

— Puede que nuestra temperatura corporal esté patrocinada por la misma persona que nos ha mantenido con vida. —Musitó Dick, bajando la vista hacia su brazo izquierdo. No podía ver nada, pero ahora que la sangre le circulaba con regularidad, pudo sentir una vía intravenosa. Se la arrancó con un gruñido y la lanzó lejos, haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

De pronto, resonaron también unos aplausos.

— Es impresionante las cosas que pueden descubrir unos chicos en medio de la oscuridad al ser entrenados por un murciélago. —Les habló una voz clara, vigorosa y burlona. — Es una lástima que no puedan hacer mucho más que eso. El chico mantequilla atado, con heridas graves… ¡qué familiar! Aunque ahora está el otro. Bueno, hay más en casa que podrán reemplazarlos. Siempre los hay.

No se callaba, y cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un disparo contra el pecho de Jason. _"El Joker está muerto"_ , se repitió, _"bajo tierra"_.

— … Batman tiene una seria adicción a coleccionar petirrojos. —El hombre, fuera quien fuera, hizo un sonido reprobatorio. — Y miren a dónde lo llevó esa adicción. Cualquiera diría que es justicia poética.

— ¡Demente! —Ladró Jason, sin poder aguantar un minuto más. — ¿Dónde está Batman?

La carcajada de aquel que era una sombra más en la oscuridad los hizo estremecer.

— El murciélago habita en las cuevas, ¿no te lo han dicho? —Una luz cegó a los muchachos. — ¡Ja! Puede que sus petirrojos tengan que volar y volar y volar…

— ¿Nos matarás, lunático? —Rugió Jason con desafío. Nadie lo amenazaba sin perder un par de dientes.

— ¿Matarlos? ¿Por qué querría matarlos cuando su sangre nos es tan útil? Igual que la sangre del tercer mocoso, y la del murciélago… y la de tantas otras personas. —De pronto, el sujeto levantó la linterna hacia su cara, mostrando una réplica exacta del que fuera el Joker, con la cara manchada de blanco y una sonrisa psicótica.

.

.

.

Era la última hora de la tarde, un momento en el que el cielo se tornaba rojo como la sangre, en el que la propia ciudad cobraba vida como un viejo cuento de terror. Él quería volver a casa y despellejar al imitador de Drake, pero a esas alturas no podía olvidar las enseñanzas de su padre. _"Justicia, no venganza"_ , había tardado cuatro años en requerir su mantra de nuevo, y sólo el objetivo de encontrar a Grayson, Todd y a su propio padre lo mantenía centrado.

Ahora, la desconfianza hacia ese idiota comenzaba a rendir frutos. Miró el localizador en su mano y reconoció el viejo parque de diversiones que aún yacía abandonado.

— Tengo pensado reconstruirlo— le había dicho su padre, pocos meses antes de desaparecer—. Las atracciones no son lo mío, pero Dick ha mencionado lo deprimente que puede ser esa zona… y no puedo más que darle la razón.

— Es raro que te dejes llevar por impulsos sentimentales. —Se extrañó él, levantando una ceja. En respuesta, Bruce soltó una suave risa.

— Lo sé, pero me hizo pensar en mi infancia. Sería fabuloso que vieras el lugar en mejores condiciones.

Aunque Damian le había restado importancia al asunto, no pudo evitar hacerse una imagen mental del parque una vez su padre hubiese invertido en él. ¿Sería mínimamente parecido a la feria a la que la inmadura de Batgirl lo había llevado un par de años atrás? ¿Colorido, lleno de gente corriendo de atracción en atracción? ¿Estaría ella comiendo un helado como la golosa que era? La idea, extrañamente, se le antojaba tentadora.

Pero en la actualidad, cuando llegó al parque, sólo encontró el mismo abandono, la misma desolación sombría. La vegetación crecía en torno a los oxidados juegos mecánicos, las antiguas tiendas y puestos se caían a pedazos; en medio, el estadio parecía salir de la tierra como una fortaleza lúgubre, llena de sombras y ecos.

Entró por una sección rota que las autoridades habían olvidado cerrar y siguió el camino que indicaba su localizador. Recordaba haber recorrido el camino en el pasado, cuando se uniera a su padre por primera vez. Era extraño ser Robin sin un Batman que le cubriera las espaldas.

Se dijo que no debía atenerse a la presencia de su padre, ni a los que fueron Robin antes que él, ni a las chicas murciélago. Él los rescataría a todos en esta ocasión.

Subió unas escaleras y se encontró con una puerta cerrada, la cual hizo volar con una de sus pequeñas bombas. Dentro pudo ver la que fuera, alguna vez, la cabina de comentaristas. Estaba tan sucia y deteriorada como el resto del parque, pero en una de las sillas que tenía vista al estadio, pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de Red Robin.

Se acercó a él lentamente, con una baticuchilla lista en la mano. Giró la silla y, para su impresión, sólo vio a un hombre terriblemente enfermo. Abandonado, como el resto del parque.

— Drake. —Le habló con el ceño fruncido. No creía que fuera él, pero no se le ocurría otro modo de llamarlo. Por un momento creyó que el sujeto estaba muerto, hasta que lo oyó toser con asfixia.

Tuvo que pasar al menos medio minuto para que se recompusiera y levantara la vista. Su estado era tan lamentable que ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza. El traje ya le sentaba grande.

— No estoy muerto… —Susurró para sí mismo, con evidente sorpresa.

— No, pero tendrás que darme una buena razón para que eso no cambie en los próximos treinta segundos. —Le prometió Damian con desprecio.

— No la tengo… —Admitió el otro con una sombra de inseguridad bajo los ojos azules. — No soy Tim Drake…

— ¡No me importa quién demonios seas! —Exclamó, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello. — Si has sido responsable de la desaparición de _mi_ padre, de la desaparición de _mis_ hermanos, y del ataque contra Stephanie Brown, te juro que voy a hacer que te…

— ¡Nunca le haría daño! —Jadeó el extraño ser, el hombre que no era Tim, pero tampoco parecía ser un monstruo. Su mirada denotaba desesperación, pero Damian se dio cuenta que no era a la muerte a lo que le temía. — Steph… Por dios santo, Steph. ¿Le hicieron daño? Yo no quería… dios mío, lo siento…

— Más te vale sentirlo. —Siseó el menor, soltándolo. — Y más te vale contarme todo lo que sabes.


	11. Clones

— Te contaré todo lo que sé… todo lo que recuerdo. —Aceptó el imitador de Tim Drake, sin oponer resistencia alguna.

«Hace un año, tras la desaparición de Batman, indagué en lugares donde no debí meter las narices, no por mi cuenta. Me topé con una extraña secta que adoraba a ángeles y demonios por igual; gente que pensaba que el bien y el mal debían fluir libremente por el mundo, sin intervención de héroes o vigilantes. Veían a Gotham como su prueba máxima, como el fénix que debía surgir de las cenizas; creían que el primer paso para que los ángeles llegaran a curar las heridas del pueblo, era traer a los demonios a que carbonizaran todo a su paso.

Al principio, creí que eran terroristas, que volarían zonas estratégicas de la ciudad… pero ellos pensaban a mayor escala. Librarían Gotham de su mayor opresor, del hombre que los regía con mano de hierro, que interfería en las leyes naturales.

— Batman. —Apostó Damian, con un desagradable sabor de boca.

— Sí. Para ellos, Batman nunca representó la justicia. Nunca fue un hombre que luchara por hacer lo correcto. Ellos sólo veían a un lunático arrogante que, a su manera, había tomado control de la ciudad. Creían que Batman les negaba la oportunidad de progresar a los fuertes, a los "Jinetes del apocalipsis".

«Aún ahora no sé cómo lograron secuestrarlo, ni dónde se encuentra con exactitud. Pero lo que hicieron… es irónico que yo me mostrara tan escéptico, tan convencido de que algo así no era posible. Me hicieron creer que yo era el chico logístico que Batman había entrenado… y todo fue un fraude.

— Cuéntame. —Insistió Damian, aunque ya no había amenaza en su voz, sino férrea atención.

— Ellos… de alguna manera, lograron crear clones, pero más aún, lograron introducir en ellos las consciencias de los cuerpos originales. Yo fui uno de los primeros en ser creados, y ni siquiera me di cuenta. De alguna forma, sin contar algunas lagunas mentales que ignoré por mi propia conveniencia, todo está dentro de mi cabeza. Todos los recuerdos de Tim Drake, todas sus vivencias, aprendizajes y errores. Su arrogancia, su inseguridad. Incluso…

«Realmente pasé ese año investigando la ausencia de Bruce, añorando a Stephanie. Volví con el propósito de encontrarlo, con el deseo de tenerla a ella. Todo estaba basado en una mentira, pero yo… realmente lo sentí.

Como sea, después de mí, debieron crear otros, aunque no supe nada de eso hasta hace unos días. Quizás yo era demasiado parecido a Tim Drake, no lo sé, pero decidieron crear otro. Esta vez hicieron algo que me pareció aún más increíble que todo lo anterior… trasladaron la consciencia de un tercero a la mente del clon.

— Entonces, el sujeto que atacó a Stephanie…

— Debió ser el mismo lunático que me trajo aquí. —Asintió con rabia, pero pronto sintió un renovado ataque de debilidad. Jadeando por el esfuerzo de seguir consciente, fijó la mirada en el rostro de Robin. — Debes detenerlos. Necesitan la sangre del ser original para crear a los clones, de manera que Batman y los otros deben seguir con vida. Pero mientras esos psicópatas los imiten en Gotham…

— Todos perderán su confianza en los vigilantes. —Entendió el muchacho. — Sería nuestro fin definitivo, y ni siquiera tendrían que atacarnos.

— Pero no lo dudes… —Los ojos azules de aquel sujeto, fuera o no Tim Drake, tenían su misma inteligencia. — Lo harán de todos modos.

Al caer la noche, las oscuras nubes de tormenta se veían iluminadas repentinamente por los relámpagos. Una lluvia ruidosa soplaba sobre la ciudad y le confería su característico estilo gótico. Stephanie levantó la vista al cielo cuando un rayo cruzó por todo el firmamento, resonando con furia. Parecía un clima oportuno para las revelaciones de esa noche.

En esos momentos se dirigía a la baticueva en compañía de Cassandra, Harper y Alfred, éste último llevando un pesado maletín negro.

Una vez abajo, las féminas del clan de Batman se hallaban listas para la acción, cada una con su respectivo traje. _"Tal vez Damian no se equivocaba"_ , pensó la rubia, _"en conjunto parecemos unas arpías"_.

Como si hubiese invocado al pequeño demonio, su señal llegó a la cueva y su rostro apareció en la pantalla de la computadora principal. Alfred, que se apresuró a tomar la llamada, parecía verdaderamente asombrado.

— ¿Amo Damian? ¿Dónde…?

— No hay tiempo Pennyworth, necesito que me escuches. Tú y las demás.

Stephanie, Harper, Cassandra y Alfred se acercaron al computador, e incluso Selina y Bárbara hicieron una pausa a su fructuoso interrogatorio. Todos escucharon atentamente el relato de Damian y vieron, algunas no con tanta sorpresa, el cuerpo de Timothy Drake muriendo de inanición en la cabina del coliseo abandonado de Gotham. Aunque sabía que no era el verdadero Tim, Stephanie no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Entonces un relámpago iluminó la cabina.

— Debes volver, Damian. —Dijo sin pensar. No sabía si estaba más asustada por el imitador o por el hijo de Batman, pero el segundo ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

— Tenía que transmitirles la información, pero debo seguir. Drake… bueno, este sujeto me ha dado las coordenadas de algunos lugares en los que pueden encontrarse los fanáticos de esta locura. Creo que empezaré por ahí. Alguno de ellos debe tener a Nightwing y Red Hood.

— ¿Irás solo? —Replicó ella, enfadada. No podía creer que ese muchacho siguiera siendo lo suficientemente inmaduro para arriesgarse a tanto sólo por su orgullo.

Selina tuvo que intervenir, aunque no pasó por alto la mirada de Robin a través de la pantalla.

— Damian, hicimos pruebas e interrogatorios al "Tim" que atacó a Stephanie. Si lo que dice el otro es cierto, creo que éste podría tener la consciencia de Amadeo Stormborn. —La gata se acercó al computador y maniobró el aparato con maestría. — Te mandaré el archivo que seguramente tu padre tenga del caso.

El muchacho asintió con media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pretendes probar, Robin? —Insistió Stephanie, para sorpresa de muchos. Miraba fijamente a Damian, como si pudiera arrollarlo incluso a través del computador. — ¿Qué crees que obtendrás de esto por ir tú solo? Necesitas apoyo. Necesitas…

— No necesito nada, Batgirl. —Replicó él, apretando los dientes. — Y más te vale no interponerte en mi camino. Haz algo útil y cuida a Gotham en mi ausencia.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Damian cortó la comunicación y la pantalla se tornó azul otra vez. Stephanie respiraba con dificultad.

— ¡Ese mocoso idiota! —Caminó hacia la mesa que ocupaban para los utensilios médicos y la derribó de una patada.

— Batgirl, contrólate. —Le exigió Bárbara, y sólo así la rubia pudo obligarse a respirar y contar hasta diez. Aquel era un claro recordatorio de que no podía salirse de sus cabales y actuar como una niña pequeña. — Robin debe saber lo que está haciendo.

— Bárbara tiene razón, pequeña. —Asintió Catwoman. — El hijo de Bruce Wayne no se tomaría un caso así tan a la ligera. Debemos confiar que haga su trabajo, y como él mismo lo ha dicho, será mejor que nosotros hagamos el nuestro.

— Sin embargo, hay que admitir que el chico pudo ser más amable. —Opinó Harper, a la que no le había gustado nada la actitud de Robin para con su amiga.

— No, olvídalo, eso sería pedir demasiado. —Suspiró Stephanie, reponiéndose. Recorrió la baticueva con la mirada y finalmente la detuvo en Bárbara. — Iré a patrullar la ciudad. Si Robin se encargará de la búsqueda de los chicos, será mejor que alguien esté al pendiente de cualquier pista que surja en el camino.

— Yo me quedaré a monitorearlos a ambos. —Acordó la pelirroja, trasladándose de su silla a la principal. — BlueBird y BlackBat, ustedes vayan a la ciudad también, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común debe ser comunicado de inmediato. Estamos buscando a cualquiera que se parezca a Bruce, Dick, Jason o Tim. Catwoman, tú…

— Lo siento, querida, pero ya sé qué tengo que hacer yo. —Selina miraba su teléfono al hablar, pero lo guardó en uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón mientras le dedicaba a Bárbara una sonrisa felina. En lo que dura un suspiro, ya se había montado en una de las motocicletas de Batman. — Si viene un clon mío a saludar, por favor, métanle un disparo en la cabeza.

Y con aquella despedida, se marchó en un rugido de motor.

Bárbara parecía pensativa mientras las otras se miraban entre sí.

— Tiene razón, al separarnos corremos el riesgo de ser capturados y sustituidos por un clon. —Les dijo, tallándose el puente de la nariz. Alfred cogió sus gafas y las limpió con eficiente amabilidad. Cuando ella pudo ver mejor, le dirigió una sonrisa. — Las palabras clave o los recuerdos únicos no funcionarán para reconocernos si ellos transfieren la consciencia.

— No. —Admitió Batgirl, entornando los ojos. — Pero no creo que se arriesguen a copiar nuestras consciencias de nuevo. Si el primer clon de Tim les resultó demasiado parecido al original, querrán tener a puros criminales en nuestros cuerpos.

— De todos modos, no podemos arriesgarnos. —Insistió Bárbara.

— Sin palabras. —Cuando Cassandra habló, como era costumbre, todos se volvieron hacia ella. Sus oscuros ojos rasgados expresaban más de lo que un discurso eterno pudiera llegar a decir. En esta ocasión, todos comprendieron de inmediato.

Stephanie, que estaba más próxima a la pelinegra, se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, observándola fijamente. Cassandra sonrió, compartiendo aquel lenguaje silencioso. Los dedos de Batgirl acariciaban tiernamente por encima de su uniforme, y sólo cuando hubiera un íntimo reconocimiento, la abrazó con fuerza. Era imposible duplicar aquello, se dijo la rubia.

— Estaremos bien. —Dijo al final, después de varios minutos.

Harper les dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y aplastó un puño contra su mano.

— Más que bien. Vamos a patear traseros, chicas.


	12. La piedad de los ángeles terrenales

**Ruphay: Apenas puedo agradecerte por la ayuda que me estás brindando y por el simple hecho de que te guste esta historia. En parte esto nació gracias al maravilloso Tim Drake que tienes, y es que no pude resistirme de hacer algo con él, incluso cuando aún no brilla en esta historia. ¡Intentaré darte algo aún mejor y más emocionante!**

También agradezco a cualquier otro lector anónimo que vaya por ahí 3

Sin más, les traigo uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. La piedad de los ángeles terrenales**

Damian se había marchado hacía sólo unos minutos, pero en sus circunstancias, daba igual que fueran horas, días o semanas. Se aproximaba su muerte, lo sentía en el encogido estómago que ya ni siquiera sentía hambre; lo que más lo torturaba era la lluvia del exterior, lo cerca que se hallaba del agua, y lo mucho que le costaría llegar a ella. Sólo podía observar la tormenta, ateniéndose a la deshidratación, a la falta de compañía y de un nombre propio que alguien pudiera susurrar una vez que él muriera. Incluso el recuerdo de Stephanie le parecía opaco, frío y vacío; un sentimiento que desaparecía, engullido por la realidad.

Se conformó con el sonido de la lluvia, hasta que un eco distante lo sacó de su ensoñación. Estaba demasiado débil para ponerse de pie, así que si aquel era un enemigo, sólo esperaba que terminara rápido su trabajo.

Para su sorpresa, fue una mujer la que entró a la cabina. Vestía un traje negro bien ceñido al cuerpo, sus curvas destacaban al caminar y sus labios formaban la sonrisa más irresistible del mundo. Se levantó el visor cuando lo vio, con esos ojos castaños que alguna vez le fueron familiares.

— Catwoman. —Susurró, desconcertado.

— Así que me conoces. —Dijo ella, deteniéndose a unos pasos y dejando sus manos sobre la curvatura de su cadera. Tenía el traje cubierto de pequeñas gotas de lluvia, y el volvió a tener sed. — O sería mejor decir que tu "yo" original me conoce. ¿Tienes muchos recuerdos de mí?

— Todos. —Admitió él, cansado.

— Bien.

Sin decir más, ella tocó su rostro y verificó sus signos vitales. La sonrisa se había desvanecido y había dado lugar a una mueca. Las manos felinas eran ágiles y tentativas, tan calculadoras como la zarpa de un gato. Entonces dejó ver una bolsa que colgaba a sus espaldas, sacando de ella vías, sueros, algodón y alcohol y algo muy parecido a un pequeño generador eléctrico.

— Este lugar está muy sucio. —Observó ella con un suspiro resignado. — Pero tendrá que servir. No quisiera moverte hasta que te halles un poco repuesto.

— ¿Qué? —Él no comprendía por qué ella estaba haciendo todo aquello. — ¿Pretendes salvarme la vida? —Tensó los labios en una pausa incómoda, cuando ella le ofreció un trago de una botella de agua. Al final cedió con un gruñido de satisfacción. — ¿Por qué?

— Porque no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. —Respondió ella sin tapujos, mirándolo a los ojos. — Damian no está nada contento contigo, pero te ha dejado vivir.

— Me abandonó para que muriera…, es diferente. —Dijo él, agachando la mirada.

Catwoman rió por lo bajo y empezó a retirarle la parte superior del traje, limpiando la parte interna del codo con el algodón y el alcohol.

— Fue Damian quien me pidió que viniera. —Le confesó. — No quiere que te lleve a la baticueva, pero traje lo necesario para mantenerte con vida un poco más. Después, podría llevarte al hospital.

— ¿Para qué? —Insistió, conmocionado. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la aguja del catete penetró su piel y el suero comenzó a correr por sus venas. Había estado tan seguro de su fin que ahora no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la vida. Especialmente, a una que no le pertenecía. — No soy Tim Drake. —Repitió, tal vez por enésima vez, enfatizando cada maldita vocal. — ¿Por qué querrían que siguiera con vida?

— Hablas con la moral de Batman. —Observó ella, ignorando su agitación, sujetando su brazo al descanso de la silla con cinta adhesiva. Su sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer. — Puede que no seas Tim, pero has aprendido de sus memorias. Te preocupa tanto quién eres y lo que has hecho, que ni siquiera estás pensando en tu supervivencia.

— No veo razones para vivir si ni siquiera sé quién o qué soy. —Musitó él con amargura.

— Eso ya no es problema mío. —Reconoció la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero si quieres mi opinión, es algo que podrías descubrir más adelante si tan sólo te mantienes con vida. Rendirse por no obtener respuestas no es algo típico de Tim.

— Ya te dije que no soy…

— Ya te escuché. —Replicó ella, un poco impaciente. Cuando lo hubiera conectado limpiamente al suero, tomó el generador eléctrico y lo instaló en un rincón. Pronto, toda la cabina fue entrando en calor. — Sólo quiero que entiendas mi punto. Si piensas de una forma tan diferente al Tim Drake original, ¿no te dice eso que tienes consciencia propia?

— Eso es… imposible. —Susurró él. Sería una forma perfecta de inteligencia artificial… No, sería mucho más que eso. Una fantasía en la que no podía creer.

Pero Catwoman parecía muy poco interesada en sentirse escéptica. Su sonrisa era demoledora.

— Cariño, ¿cuántas cosas imposibles no han estado ocurriendo durante el último año?

.

.

.

Después de limpiar el perímetro, Robin entró sin problemas al nido de ratas que era aquel domicilio. Se hallaba tan cerca del callejón del crimen que podía escuchar las sirenas policíacas; además, el olor era nauseabundo. No creía que el edificio contara con cañerías funcionales, o quizás ahí no vivía nadie que pudiera pagar la factura del agua. Hombres, mujeres y niños lo veían recorrer los pasillos; susurraban entre sí pero no se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra. La mayoría estaban enfermos, algunos carecían de brazos y piernas. Damian nunca había visto a tantos marginados en un solo lugar.

Finalmente se hincó delante de una niña de ocho o nueve años, quien se mantenía abrazada a su madre ciega.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

— Robin… —Susurró ella con miedo. Sin embargo, su madre pareció mostrar interés.

— ¿Robin?

— Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Gray. —Les dijo. Le sorprendió ver cómo la gente a su alrededor se alejaban de ellos al escuchar ese nombre, casi como si tuvieran lepra. Entonces oyó que un anciano le gritaba a la mujer y a su hija, amenazándolas de muerte. — ¡Cállate, anciano! —Rugió el chico, antes de volverse a las asustadas féminas. — Por favor… necesito su ayuda. No dejaré que les hagan daño.

— Gray es su apellido… —Comenzó la madre, frotando el brazo de su hija para darle calor. — Noah Gray, aquí lo conocen como "El ángel".

— ¡Es nuestro salvador y tú lo traicionas, zorra! —Gritó una mujer joven al final del pasillo.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Damian, impaciente. — Si alguno de ustedes quiere darme información útil sobre éste tal ángel, lo escucharé. Si no, ¡cierren la boca!

Algunos lo miraron con odio, otros con miedo, pero hubo un par que no dejaba de susurrar entre sí, mostrando su inquietud. Damian trató de ignorarlos y se inclinó sobre la mujer.

— Le ayudaré a salir de aquí sin importar si habla o no. —Le prometió, tratando de ser más amable. — Pero si ese sujeto es peligroso, necesito saberlo. Por favor.

La mujer clavó en él aquellos ojos lechosos, como si de pronto pudiera observarlo. Apartó las manos de su hija para tantear su rostro.

— Eres tan joven… —Suspiró. — El ángel hablaba sobre una justicia a lo largo y ancho de toda la ciudad. Nos trajo aquí, diciendo que muy pronto el equilibrio regresaría a Gotham. Dijo que los falsos salvadores se revelarían como lo que realmente eran, y entonces los ángeles llegarían a destruirlos. Mi hija y yo llegamos hace sólo unos días, pero hay gente que lleva aquí años. El ángel trae comida y agua, trae ropa y zapatos, nunca deja a nadie sin al menos una hogaza de pan.

— Cállate, cállate, cállate… —Gimoteó alguien al fondo, pero el chico maravilla no pudo identificarlo. La gente lucía más inquieta que antes.

— No tienen agua en las cañerías… ni luz, por lo que veo. —Damian levantó la vista al destartalado sistema de electricidad, que permitía sólo un par de lámparas en todo el edificio. — ¿Cómo pueden considerarlo un ángel? ¿Al menos saben lo que está haciendo?

— Más que ustedes, sin duda. —Siseó el anciano malhumorado. — No dejará que ninguno de nosotros muera de hambre, mientras que ustedes fenómenos llegan y se van con absoluta indiferencia. —Le mostró una sonrisa de escasos dientes amarillos. — Sí, recuerdo cuando era más joven… Batman me salvó una vez. Pero después de impedir que unos mocosos me rajaran la garganta, se fue y me dejó seguir muriéndome de hambre.

— Batman no puede desaparecer todos los problemas de la ciudad él solo. —Replicó Damian, sintiendo un retortijón en el estómago al pensar en su padre. — Hace lo que puede contra el crimen, contra lunáticos como Noah Gray que manipula a gente necesitada.

— ¡Noah es nuestro ángel! —Insistió el anciano. — Y según recuerdo, Batman desapareció hace ya más de un año. ¿Y quién era él, de todos modos? ¿El dueño de Gotham? —Escupió un sucio gargajo a los pies de Robin. — ¡Que se pudra, él no es mi dueño!

Aunque la rabia bullía bajo la piel del chico, se obligó a guardar la calma. Se dio cuenta que contaba con una libertad de elección, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo miedo de recaer. Grayson no estaba ahí para detenerlo si perdía el control, su padre no lo obligaría a volver a casa como un niño castigado, dándole el sermón de siempre. Si quería, podría matar al anciano.

Y el viejo pareció oler su ira, pues de pronto lo miró con terror.

— Cualquier persona que encubra a Noah Gray —habló al fin Robin, arrastrando las palabras y dirigiéndose a toda la multitud—, irá a prisión.

— ¿Intentas intimidarnos, mocoso?

El muchacho ayudó a la mujer ciega y a su hija a ponerse de pie, guiándolas a la salida. Entonces, antes de desaparecer, miró al anciano por encima del hombro.

— Intento hacer justicia.

.

.

.

Cerca de la medianoche, Robin había localizado al ángel de los mendigos. Casi parecía demasiado fácil desmantelar su farsa, pues el muy estúpido vivía en un penthouse del centro de Gotham, a la vista de todos. Pero era desconcertante, pensó el muchacho, tratando de dar sentido al plan de ese hombre. Reclutaba mendigos de todas partes de la ciudad mientras disfrutaba de las comodidades que ofrecía el dinero… y luego creaba clones de los vigilantes para desprestigiarlos. Si su plan consistía en volverse algún tipo de dios, Damian iría personalmente a darle un premio por la obviedad del siglo.

Trepó por una torre de telecomunicaciones contigua al edificio de Gray, desde donde no le fue difícil registrar el lugar con los binoculares termo-sensibles. El sitio era grande y lujoso, pero de muy mal gusto, según la experta opinión del chico. Un hombre le daba la espalda, y por su traje blanco, Robin no tuvo que pensar mucho para reconocer a Noah Gray. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Entonces, aún a esa distancia, el muchacho reconoció a los dos hombres que se hallaban de pie justo en el centro de la sala. Escuchaban atentamente a Gray, le sonreían como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

 _"_ _Clones"_ , pensó con absoluta certeza, sabiendo que ni Nightwing ni Red Hood tomarían un trago con el "Ángel".

Antes de lanzarse sobre la terraza del penthouse, en busca de un sitio donde pudiera oír la conversación, notó una sombra moviéndose sobre el tejado. Por una fracción de segundo creyó que otro clon de Red Robin se metería en la fiesta, pero entonces reconoció la figura… y por poco le dio un ataque al corazón.

 _"_ _¿Qué mierda haces ahí, estúpida?"_

Tal vez Batgirl fuera excepcionalmente buena en muchas cosas, pero pasar desapercibida no era una de ellas. Hicieron falta sólo algunos segundos para que el clon de Red Hood sintiera la presencia de un intruso, alertando en silencio al clon de Nightwing. Pronto se hallaban acechándola, rodeándola sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Si no hacía algo, la matarían.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Robin disparó el gancho hacia el costado del edificio y se lanzó al vacío, dejando que la inercia lo levantara hacia el cielo, cayendo hábilmente sobre el tejado, a pocos metros de la muchacha. Haciendo acopio de toda su rapidez y sigilo, la cogió del brazo, cubrió su boca y la tumbó contra un diminuto invernadero. Encima de ella, cerró con cuidado la trampilla de cristal y rogó por que la oscuridad los protegiera en aquellos momentos.

Red Hood pasó tan cerca que Robin pudo ver el lodo en sus botas. Parecía distraído, casi aletargado, de forma que no los encontró, y el muchacho no dudó en tener aquellos detalles en mente. Los clones intercambiaron algunas palabras distantes y volvieron al interior del departamento.

Después de contar hasta cien, Robin apartó la mano de Batgirl, quien no parecía muy contenta.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —Le reprochó en un susurro.

— Salvándote el culo, Fatgirl. —Le respondió él, mirándola con furia. El corazón no dejaba de palpitarle con locura, como si fuese a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento. — ¡Al menos podrías darme las gracias!

— No me salvaste de nada, niño arrogante. —Replicó ella con exasperación. — Mi plan era encontrarme con esa cosa. _Quedé_ con él.

— ¿Qué? —Damian no recordaba haber sonado tan idiota en toda su vida. Aquello no tenía sentido. — ¿Cómo que _quedaste_ con él? ¿Estás…?

— Usa un poco esa cabezota que tienes. —Insistió ella, a punto de perder la paciencia. — Encontré a esos dos hace unas horas en la zona Oeste y les hice creer que me tragaba toda la maldita farsa. Es lo único que se me ocurrió para impedir un enfrentamiento, pero luego pensé… "Demonios, esto puede ser útil". Si ellos piensan que pueden pillarme para hacer sus perturbados clones, podría dar con los chicos sin tanto jaleo.

— Te dije que yo me ocuparía de eso. —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al menor. No pensaba admitir que aquella había sido una buena estrategia, especialmente cuando no creía que la rubia tuviese la fortaleza para llevar a cabo la misión que se proponía.

Ella debió leerlo en su expresión, pues su mirada se tornó ácida.

— Soy Batgirl, Robin, más te vale no olvidarlo. Puede que tú tengas un mayor entrenamiento, que seas más rápido, mortífero y astuto, pero no eres el centro del universo.

En momentos así, el orgullo de Damian era un ser vivo, un ente que crecía y respiraba hasta volverse amenazador. Tenía tantas ganas de replicar, tantas ganas de probarle que se equivocaba. Deseaba sacarla de ahí y retarla a una pelea, obligarle a ver que no era mejor que él, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que lo hacía rabiar.

En realidad, estaba preocupado por ella.

— Lo siento. —Susurró. — Por un instante, creí… creí que el intento de Red Hood te mataría. —Admitió con la voz ronca— Si se pareciera sólo un poco al original, te volaría los sesos.

Lentamente, el enfado de Stephanie se desvaneció y dio paso a un extraño sentimiento que no pudo identificar. Por un lado, supo cuán difícil debía ser para el chico disculparse, y más aún reconocer sus temores. Por otro lado…

— Damian.

El nombre se escapó de sus labios en un suspiro, y por segunda vez en la noche, cometió una imprudencia de alto calibre. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y buscó sus labios con los suyos, robándole un beso en toda regla.

Robin, que sin duda no se esperaba aquello, permaneció estático durante unos segundos, hasta que la necesidad de ella lo derrotó. Ignoró el olor a tierra húmeda y los tubérculos que crecían en ella, ignoró la ligera claustrofobia de hallarse en un sitio tan pequeño. Sólo puso atención a la textura de sus labios, al ritmo de su pecho, que ascendía y descendía cada vez con mayor velocidad. La abrazó y devoró su boca, y durante esos segundos, valió la pena arriesgar el pellejo.

Ciertamente, Batgirl era excepcionalmente buena en algunas cosas.


	13. Una oveja en medio de los lobos

Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo. Tardé más de lo esperado por problemas técnicos, ya que mi computadora no está al 100% de su capacidad. De cualquier modo, agradezco mucho a quienes siguen leyendo esta aventura de mi imaginación.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Una oveja en medio de los lobos**

— Lamento llegar tarde. —Se disculpó Batgirl, entrando por la puerta corrediza de la terraza. — Pasé dos veces por aquí, pero… no me podía creer que éste fuera el lugar. Es demasiado…

— ¿Lujoso? —Apostó "Red Hood" al recibirla. Ella asintió con una mueca.

— Se requiere un gran capital para hacer grandes cosas. —Le dijo "Nightwing", quien servía unos tragos de whisky. La miró y le dedicó una sonrisa muy poco digna de Richard Grayson. — Pero creo que eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— ¿Yo? —La muchacha se señaló el pecho con el dedo, escéptica. — Yo soy más pobre que el cincuenta por ciento de esta ciudad, y mira que ya es decir bastante. Hay quien dice que tú tienes una mansión y todo eso. —Le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona. — Uhm, ¿no serás acaso Bruce Wayne?

— No soy tan viejo como Bruce Wayne. —Respondió el falso Dick, claramente confundido.

Él y el otro clon se miraron durante un largo minuto, pero ella fingió no poner atención.

Ellos querían información, pero sabía por su forma de mirarla que no eran copias exactas de las consciencias originales de Dick y Jason, así que técnicamente no la conocían. Quizás mantuvieran algunos registros de su relación en combate, pero nada más. Si se mantenía en el papel de chica ignorante, tendría la sartén por el mango.

— En ese caso no se me ocurre quien puedas ser. —Suspiró ella, aceptando una copa de Whisky. No quería tomar nada de aquel lugar, pero rechazarlo podía levantar sospechas. — He intentado descubrirlo por años.

— ¿Y no te has preguntado quien es Batman? —Preguntó "Nightwing" con aparente diversión, cercándola y mantiendo control sobre sus movimientos. Stephanie fingió no darse cuenta de ello y, cuando estuvo claro que el clon del muchacho maravilla la estaba presionando, dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que me lo he preguntado! Pero no lo sé… —Miró a ambos con una inocencia bastante creíble, llegando incluso a toser a causa del espeso trago. "Red Hood" soltó una carcajada y murmuró algo inaudible. La rubia se encogió de hombros y formó una mueca de inmensa curiosidad. — Ya está bien, chicos. Me dijeron que había algo que me interesaba en este lugar y me muero de ganas por saberlo. ¿Entienden lo sospechoso que es? Los hemos buscado por días.

— Tranquila, nena, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —"Jason", haciendo acopio de toda su humanidad, se acercó a la muchacha y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo en el cual cargaba una nueve milímetros. Era difícil no notar la sutil amenaza.

Sin embargo, poco a poco se iba perdiendo la tensión en el aire. Uno de ellos era bastante guarro y el otro parecía confiar bastante en su falta de juicio. A Stephanie le habría encantado compartir sus progresos con Bárbara o Damian, pero usar el intercomunicador en aquellas circunstancias era cuando menos demasiado arriesgado.

No podía ignorar que, aunque sus personalidades fueran sosas y triviales, aquellos criminales de poca monta tenían las mismas habilidades físicas que los auténticos Red Hood y Nightwing. Y ella no habría podido dar demasiada pelea contra ambos, si estos estuvieran dispuestos a matar.

— Si todo está bieen… —comenzó ella con un suspiro de rendición, desviando su atención del arma de "Red Hood" a su casco—, entonces, ¿qué desean conseguir?

— El retorno al mundo divino.

Una voz habló a espaldas de los tres enmascarados, lo que hizo que Stephanie se diera la vuelta.

De pie junto a un sillón con estampado de cebra, se hallaba de pie un hombre con un porte elegante y sereno, totalmente vestido de blanco y con una mirada pacífica. Incluso desde la distancia, Stephanie tuvo la sensación de ser perdonada por aquellos benévolos ojos azules. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro salpicado de canas, pero esto sólo parecía enfatizar su experiencia y carisma.

Tal apariencia sólo molestó a la rubia, quien pensó que un ser tan despreciable debía al menos verse tan repugnante por fuera como lo era por dentro. Por él le habían disparado, por él Dick y Jason estaban desaparecidos, por él Bruce se había ido, por él Tim había sido reemplazado por un enfermo.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Inquirió con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz.

— Batgirl, él es Noah Gray. —Le presentó "Nightwing", mientras su compañero la acercaba al susodicho. — Noah, ya debes conocer a nuestra colega.

— Claro que la conozco. —Admitió el mayor, tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas, obsequiándole una sonrisa blanca y de lo más hermosa. — Eres una maravilla, ¿lo sabes? Tú y estos muchachos. Oh, cuánto les debo a todos ustedes…

El pecho de la heroína era una fábrica de explosivos listos para detonar. Veía sus ojos y sólo podía distinguir admiración y encanto, sabiendo que detrás había una pila de estiércol de la peor calidad. Aun así, se obligó a permanecer tranquila al ofrecerle su mano con total sumisión.

— Un gusto conocerle, señor Gray.

— Llámame Noah, por favor. —Le suplicó el hombre, demorando unos segundos más antes de soltarla. — Lamento que no pudiésemos vernos durante el día, pero yo generalmente estoy muy ocupado y seguro que a ustedes les viene mejor el manto nocturno.

Los clones asintieron, sonrientes, mientras Stephanie recordaba con tristeza a Batman.

— Está en lo cierto. —Admitió ella. Después de una pausa, procuró verse más despreocupada. — ¿Qué es, entonces, lo que deseaba discutir conmigo?

Noah apreció a la muchacha durante casi un minuto en silencio, bebiendo un trago que "Nightwing" le sirvió. Después, pareció encontrar algo muy divertido en el balcón del salón, pues se dirigió ahí con paso relajado.

— Le seré sincero, joven… Nunca fui un fanático de los vigilantes nocturnos. —Habló lentamente, arrastrando las palabras en un tono grave y reconfortante. Vislumbraba las luces de la ciudad con una expresión de melancolía que Stephanie podía ver reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. — Desde chico comprendí que el mundo se rige por fuerzas que no podemos controlar. Y el control, desafortunadamente, es algo que desean la mayoría de los hombres poderosos.

La muchacha sintió un escalofrío cuando él le devolvió la mirada a través del cristal, atravesándola como un cuchillo. De pronto, Stephanie se sintió expuesta.

— Batman era un hombre poderoso. —Continuó él, con un ligero pesar en la voz. — Aún le recuerdo como un héroe en todas partes; en los periódicos, en la televisión, incluso en las conversaciones con mis colegas cuando aún era un simple supervisor de departamento, hace ya muchos años. —Sacudió la cabeza, como si repeliera aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza.— Era sencillo dejarle todo el trabajo pesado, pero… ¿sabes? Nunca pude confiar en él.

Noah se giró en redondo, dejando ver una versión mucho más siniestra de sí mismo. Todos los ángulos de su rostro angelical se habían distorsionado, dejando ver a un hombre miserable, abandonado y traicionado. Caminó hacia la muchacha y se plantó frente a ella, estirando una mano hacia su rostro. Ella estaba tan asombrada que no se atrevió a retroceder, como si los ojos de Noah tuviesen un poder hipnótico sobre ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, él tomaba el borde de su máscara y, de golpe, la arrastraba hacia atrás.

— Pero sí se puede confiar en una persona que muestra su rostro. —Susurró Noah, tomándola del mentón para verla de cerca. — Porque así eres uno más de nosotros. Una criatura que puede ser afectada por los ángeles y los demonios. Puedes perecer tan rápido como el resto.

Stephanie temblaba de pies a cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Respiraba a cuenta gotas, como si temiera hacer un movimiento brusco. Efectivamente, estaba expuesta al demente de Noah Gray y a sus horribles clones, pero eso no la hacía sentir para nada bien consigo misma. Era como entregar un escudo a prueba de balas, como rendirse ante un enemigo invisible y siempre presente.

— Tranquila, pequeña. No necesitas temerme. —Le aseguró él con aquel gesto benévolo de un padre que protege a sus criaturas. — Yo no he venido aquí a hacerte daño. Sin embargo, necesitaba conocerte mejor para confiar en ti.

— Entiendo. —Asintió ella con lentitud, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.

Noah pareció ver algo agradable en ella, así que sonrió placenteramente.

— Tengo pensado devolverle a Gotham su herencia divina. —Prosiguió, apartándose y viéndose mucho más liviano y relajado. — Para ello necesito quitar de en medio a quienes no la han respetado lo suficiente. Enmascarados dispuestos a mentir y engañar con tal de hacer su voluntad. ¿Lo entiendes? No pueden existir por más tiempo. No como lo han concebido hasta ahora.

— ¿Va a asesinarnos? —Cuestionó la muchacha con escepticismo en la voz, arrancándole una risa agradable al mayor.

— ¡Qué va! Eso sólo crea mártires, y vaya que esos sobran a lo largo de la historia. —Hizo un gesto negativo con la mano, pidiéndole a "Nightwing" que saliera del salón un momento. — No, no, mi idea es mucho más pacífica que eso. No hay necesidad de matar a nadie si ustedes simplemente aceptan la responsabilidad que les corresponde.

La joven lo meditó un momento y, con desagrado, reconoció lo que el hombre deseaba.

— Quiere que hagamos nuestro trabajo sin las máscaras.

Aunque no recibió respuesta alguna, Noah se mostró complacido con su entendimiento de los hechos. Unos minutos más tarde, el clon de Dick volvió con una caja entre las manos, la cual dejó en manos de Noah.

— De la misma forma que los héroes de Gotham deben asumir su papel como el resto de los ciudadanos, aquellos que cometen crímenes deben aceptar que sus actos traen consecuencias. Es una pena que no se pueda razonar con ellos. —Al abrir la caja, Noah mostró una expresión de lo más contrita, como si le diese pena que la lengua del Joker se encontrara cercenada en aquella caja.

Stephanie tuvo problemas para no vomitar cuando reconoció un ojo ocular, una mano, otra lengua y un corazón. ¿Era todo aquello de villanos de Gotham?

— Pensé que la gente debía elegir por sí misma el destino de sus criminales. Dejar que ellos fueran sus verdugos. —Él cerró la caja y la dejó sobre la barra, tomando el vaso que la muchacha había dejado sin terminar. — Fueron bastante crueles, debo admitir.

— ¿Esto te parece bien? —Preguntó ella, sin poder resistir más la actuación. Su mirada denotaba asco y molestia, pero más que nada, desconcierto. — ¿Dejar que la gente se coma entre sí? ¿Qué pasa con la justicia?

— La justicia no existe, pequeña. —Declaró él con cierta frialdad. — Cuando maduras te das cuenta que todo ese teatro de los héroes enmascarados es sólo una forma de hacer que la gente se sienta segura, pero… he aquí el punto, ¿por qué las personas deben sentirse seguras si no es gracias a Dios?

— Así que todo esto es por puro fanatismo religioso. —Se rió Stephanie.

Incluso entonces, Noah no mostró putrefacción en su mirar. Parecía verdaderamente piadoso con ella, como si fuese un Obispo enseñando a un monaguillo sobre las verdades del mundo. De alguna forma, eso era más frustrante y aterrador que lidiar con un lunático cualquiera.

— Mañana a primera hora tu rostro estará en la televisión abierta. —Le advirtió en un suspiro. — Hagas lo que hagas después de eso, es tu decisión. Sin embargo, debes saber que no se puede ganar una batalla contra Dios. Especialmente cuando ya no tienes el control.

.

.

.

Damian volvió a la baticueva cuando despuntaba el alba, conteniendo a cada minuto las ganas de volver al penthouse del centro para arrastrar consigo a Batgirl. Sabía que su trabajo sería fundamental para encontrar a su padre y a los muchachos, pero no podía confiar en aquel "ángel" rastrero. Incluso cuando la muchacha tuviese un plan ideado anteriormente, le ponía de los nervios pensar lo que podría pasar si una pelea se llevaba a cabo.

Si volvía al centro de mando era única y exclusivamente porque Bárbara Gordon había encontrado algo interesante y necesitaban trabajarlo juntos.

Cuando Damian entró a la cueva, empapado por la llovizna matutina, se encontró con un par de mujeres discutiendo a carne viva. Casi le faltó aire para gritar pidiendo una explicación al respecto, pero incluso así, nadie le hizo caso.

— ¡Si esto es una trampa no dudes ni por un momento que van a matarlos, gata egoísta! —Exclamaba una pelirroja desgreñada desde el computador central, con los brazos al aire y las gafas chuecas. — ¿Quieres saber acaso cómo se verán los cuerpos en bolsas de cuero negro?

— Te estás adelantando bastante a los hechos, preciosa. —Replicaba Selina, con las manos bien puestas en las caderas. Lucía ligeramente abatida y el rímel se le había corrido por completo. Harper y Cassandra las miraban sin intervenir, notablemente incómodas por el desacuerdo entre las otras dos mujeres.

— No creo que sepas lo que es adelantarse a los hechos, Selina. —Insistió Bárbara, cada vez más molesta. — Ese lunático no duda ni un segundo en disparar cuando se le ha metido eso en la cabeza. ¡Pregúntame quién me dejó en silla de ruedas!

— ¡Suficiente! —Rugió el más chico de todos, interponiéndose entre ambas. Le molestaba de sobremanera que nadie hubiese reparado en su llegada y, que más aún de eso, seguían discutiendo como urracas. — ¿Puede alguien decirme por qué es el alboroto?

— Bueno, pues… —Harper fue buscamente interrumpida por Bárbara.

— Harper y Cassandra encontraron una serie de notas a lo largo de la ciudad.

— Sí, ¿y?

La pelirroja parecía contener el llanto, al igual que la furia. A pesar del enfado, Selina puso una mano en su hombro y la miró con ternura.

— Las notas resultaron ser una serie de acertijos y bromas al azar. Sin embargo, cuando las comparamos con otros casos en la computadora, descubrimos una relación con notas similares de hace varios años. Están escritas por el Joker.

Ni siquiera el antifaz pudo disimular el asombro de Damian, quien abrió la boca para decir algo que al final murió en silencio.

— Él está muerto. —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

— Es él. —Le aseguró Bárbara con la voz rota. — Reconozco su letra y la sarta de estupideces que solía escribir.

— Incluso si fuese él… —Damian se pasó la mano por la nuca, desubicado—, ¿por qué iría dejando notas sin relación alguna por ahí?

— Oh, las notas sí tienen relación. —Le contradijo Selina, quien abrió en la pantalla del ordenador gigante una vista de todas las notas y una secuencia de palabras escrita al lado.

Damian vio entonces a lo que la felina se refería. Habían descubierto que las notas, una serie de chistes malos, hacían referencia a Dick y Jason. Remontándose muchos años atrás, habían conseguido enlazar una oración con otra y crear algo que tuviese sentido, como lo era un poema igual de malo que atentara con la vida de los dos hombres.

— "Donde sus mentes juegan a ser niños otra vez…" —Leyó el menor lentamente. — "Cuando las arañas cacen al revés. Busca dos cabezas de petirrojos, engrasadas por una doctora de negro y rojo".

— "Sus rostros colgando estarán del vidrio que dejaron sin cerrar". —Concluyó Bárbara con la mirada gacha, sin poder contener un sollozo.

— ¿Esto tiene algún sentido? —Preguntó Harper con duda.

— ¡Está bastante claro! —Graznó la pelirroja, levantando la vista empañada llena de enfado. — Tiene a Dick y Jason y piensan rebanarles la cara.

Harper hizo un mohín de tristeza, sintiendo pena por la desesperación de Bárbara.

— Para ese demente debe haber más que sólo eso. —Razonó Damian, quien repitió el poema una y otra vez en su mente. — "Dónde sus mentes juegan a ser niños otra vez…", ¿se refiere a cuando eran Robin? Puede ser un sitio que visitaron ambos cuando eran niños. —Asintió para sí mismo, notando de pronto que Selina miraba fijamente las palabras en la pantalla, como si tuvieran un mayor sentido para ella. — ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— He tenido como compañía a suficientes dementes para saber que "las arañas que cazan al revés" es una referencia al asilo Arkham. —Le explicó con notorio desagrado. — Es una especie de saludo de la suerte con la cual reciben a los nuevos internos, esperando poder encerrar a los médicos en sus celdas.

— Estaría cumpliendo el sueño de todos los internos de Arkham. —Apostilló Bárbara, quien comenzaba a recuperar la compostura.— ¿"Engrasadas por una doctora de negro y rojo"?

— Harley Quinn. —Siseó Selina, sin ninguna duda.

— Si el Joker ha tomado posesión de Arkham será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes. —Se aventuró Damian, reemplazando algunas de sus armas por otras más mortíferas. Harper lo observó con una sonrisa socarrona mientras curioseaba con sus juguetes.

— Eso es lo que yo digo. —Se apuró a decir Bárbara, mirando de solsayo a Selina.

Ésta por su parte no parecía muy convencida con aquel plan de acción.

— No sabemos si la amenaza es literal o si tiene algo más en mente. —Explicó con frío razonamiento. — Me inquieta más que el Joker esté vivo y que estos clones estén siendo utilizados para desprestigiar la causa de Batman y sus allegados.

— Es raro que a ti te afecte la mala reputación, Selina. —Replicó Bárbara con acidez, ganándose una sonrisa juguetona de la felina.

— A mí no me importa que digan que soy una ladrona. Es lo que soy. Pero admito que mi trabajo sería mucho más complicado si ustedes no hicieran su parte con lunáticos como el Joker, Two Face, Rippler o Crane. —Suspiró— Hay prioridades.

— Mi prioridad es salvar a los muchachos. —sentenció la pelirroja con la rabia empañando sus anteojos. Selina la observó con una mezcla de empatía y decepción.

— _Sé_ cuál es tu prioridad, Bárbara. —Le atajó como una hoja afilada, captando la mirada de Damian.— Pero debes pensar con la cabeza fría. Si Dick sigue con vida ahora, no hay peligro de que…

— Pueden matar a cualquiera de los dos en cualquier momento. —Insistió la otra, ofuscada al pensar que sus emociones podían ser interpretadas tan limpiamente por la mujer felina.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Selina? —Intervino Damian, procurando equilibrar su control sobre la situación y sobre las arpías.

La mujer, que parecía incapaz de apresurarse a nada, soportó su peso sobre una pierna, dando un puntapié ligero al suelo, como un tic. Miró fijamente el computador y la forma en la que el cifrado relacionaba las palabras de las notas con el poema tan amenazador.

— Quiero buscar a quien haya hecho estas notas. —Habló claramente, con los ojos cada vez más oscuros. — Y me interesa seguir el rastro que dejó esta basura llamada Amadeo Stormborn.

— ¿Crees que esté relacionado? —Indagó Harper, inconforme al ser dejada fuera de la conversación.

— No puedo asegurarlo. —Admitió la morena sin miramientos. — Pero me preocupa bastante el sentir que nos llevan por mucho la delantera. —Miró a cada miembro de la batfamily con determinación y fortaleza, con la promesa de luchar hasta las últimas instancias para recuperar a los desaparecidos. — Debemos acortar el cerco y conocer sus planes.

— Si me permiten opinar. —Intervino de pronto Alfred, y todos parecieron desconcertados con su llegada. — Tenemos mucha información obtenida del amo Ti… de su… doble, jum. Sería conveniente revisarla. Igualmente, las señoritas Gordon y Kyle y yo descubrimos algunas cosas interesantes sobre la motocicleta en la cual llegó Stormborn, así que…

— Es hora de descifrar. —Asintió Damian, haciendo cálculos en su mente. Por lo general se habría lanzado a una misión sangrienta, dispuesto a decapitar a cualquier involucrado, pero Selina y Alfred tenían razón, hacía falta mirar todo en perspectiva y comenzar a ponerse por delante de Noah Gray.


End file.
